A secret in all of us
by cakelyn
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even Felicity. But what happens after Felicity has a nightmare and goes to the foundry and Oliver just happens to be there. Can she keep her secret? Or will all be revealed? Rated T for language
1. Nightmare

If had this idea floating around my head for a while.

Copyright: Still don't own Arrow :/

Felicity was walking around the foundry while her computers were loading up. It was late, well early. 3 a.m. early. Felicity remembers her nightmare and a shiver runs through her body. She makes her way over to Oliver's bow and picks it up.

Oliver was making his way out of the bathroom he installed when he saw Felicity, he moved to step forward until he saw her shiver then stop at his bow. She picked it up and grabbed a arrow and aimed for the target furthest away. She released and it hit dead center. She grab another arrow and fired again, the second arrow split the first arrow in half landing dead center again.

Felicity sighed and lowered the bow. 'If only you could see me now' she whispered. Oliver made his way over to her when he heard her whisper. she put the bow into his box.

"Felic-" Oliver started but stopped when Felicity freaked and flipped him over onto the mat with a hard thump.

"Oh god Oliver." She said while kneeling next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Wow, how did you do that?" Felicity just stared with concern at her face until her face changed and she stood up.

"What the hell Oliver! Could you have made yourself known than right behind me!" She stopped and her eyes went and he had a smirk on his face.

"That came out so wrong, but you know what I mean!" He stood up.

"I didn't want to disturb you." he said as he pointed to the target, she looked to the floor and tucked a piece of hair behind her face.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone was here."

"It's perfectly fine, where'd you learn how to do that?"

"I learned when I was ten then picked it back up when I was fourteen."

"How come you never said anything?"

"We all have a past." She said as she walked over to her computers.

"Okay, then why are you here to early?" She stopped what she was doing as her nightmare ripped through her memory and she felt sick. Oliver had walked around and was only the side of her when he saw her reaction and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just.." She trailed off as the images and screams from her dreams increased. She squeezed her eyes tight and Oliver got very worried.

"Felicity, what is it?" He said and he stepped closer to her and she freaked.

"Yes! Yes! I just...I just need some air." She yelled as she rushed up the stairs and ran out the back. She pressed her back against the building and squeezed her eyes tight. She let the cool air surround her as she tried to calm herself down. She slowly sank to her knees and rested her head against the building and just kept breathing. Next thing she knew she heard someone coming up the stairs and she felt Oliver sit next to her. She leaned forward and rested her face on her knees but she didn't open her eyes and she felt Oliver's hand rest on her back then he pulled her into a hug.

"Felicity, tell me what's wrong."

"Nightmare, I just had a really bad nightmare."

"It must have been some nightmare for you to have a panic attack like that?"

"It was."

"Want to talk about it." She shook her head and felt tears threatning to break through. As if Oliver could sense it he pulled her tighter into his embrace and slowly rocked her.

"It's alright Felicity. You're with me. You're safe." He said silently she slowly started to fall herself growing tired. She felt Oliver pick her up and bring her downstairs and set her on the couch. He turned off the lights and went back onto the couch and snuggled next to her and put his arm around her and she relaxed and fell asleep.

Diggle came down the stairs when he started to speak when he saw Oliver and Felicity on the couch and Oliver put his finger to his lips in a 'hush' signal and Diggle nodded. Oliver manuvered out of the couch and walked up and took Diggle into a side room.

"Care to explain?" Diggle said with a smirk but it went away when he saw Oliver's face.

"She came here last night at around 3 a.m. She had a nightmare. It must have been bad she ended up have a panic attack and freaking out."

"Oh, did she tell you anything else?"

"No, but there is something else."

"What is it?"

"She knows how to fight, and well. She flipped me easily."

"Really? How?"

"I walked up behind her and said her name when she flipped me onto the mat, it wasn't like a rush of adrenaline, it was a complicated move. And then there is this." Oliver said and he pointed at the target at the other end towards the target.

"So, you always do that Oliver."

"Yes, but I didn't this time. Felicity did."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes, all she said was 'we all have a past'."

"I don't understand." Diggle said.

"Join the club." Oliver said. He started to say something else but stopped when he heard Felicity stirring. She was tossing and turning and flinching.

"She looks like she is having another nightmare." Diggle said.

"I want you to watch her moves and tell me what you think after." Oliver said and started to walk away. Diggle was about to protest until he saw that he was moving towards Felicity.  
Oliver stepped closer to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder and shook her.  
"Felicity." He whispered and she just stirred and shook a little harder and started to say he name louder when her eyes snapped open and she went into defense mode.  
She grabbed Oliver's hand and twisted it then pushed and flipped over him causing him to flip over and smack on the ground and she straddled him and put her hand onto his throat.  
Diggle watched with awe. In a matter of seconds Felicity became as good of a fighter as Oliver.  
Felicity realized what happened and who was under her and she freaked again. She hopped off of Oliver and took a few steps back.

"I am so so sorry Oliver. I don't know what happened, I just I'm so sorry." She said as Oliver got up and moved towards her and she took a step back.

"Felicity it's alright." Oliver said and tried again to step towards her but this time she didn't move. Oliver looked to Diggle and Felicity turned around also and saw Diggle there and she looked to the ground.

"where did you learn to do that?" Diggle asked.

"Nowhere, it was just adrenaline." She replied.

"That wasn't adrenaline Felicity. You took Oliver down with a very skilled move in a matter of seconds." Diggle said. Felicity just kept staring at the floor.

"You say it was just adrenaline?" Oliver asked. Felicity turned around to face him and nodded. "Alright then." Oliver said and then walked away. Diggle eyed him curiously and was about to speak when he saw Felicity relax and Oliver turned and threw a punch at Felicity. Felicity dodge it easily and Oliver threw a punch with the opposite hand and she grabbed it, spun him and kicked him down. In one swift move Oliver flipped them over and Felicity wiggled her way out and Oliver grabbed her wrist Felicity tried to move but he spun her around so that her back was to his chest and he grabbed her other wrist locking her against him.

"That wasn't just adrenaline." Oliver said.

"I don't poke and prod into your past Oliver, I respect your silence, why can't you do the same?" Felicity said then she relaxed her wrist and sent her hips flying backwards and Oliver stumbled back letting go of her wrists. Felicity turned around and punched him which caught him off guard even more. Diggle stood there watching in awe. Their tiny IT girl turned out to be an excellent archer and fighter.

"I don't understand." Diggle said. "How do you know how to do all of this, I mean it's-"

"Amazing." Oliver said finishing Diggle's sentence and he looked to Felicity.

"It's no big deal, yes I know how to fight." She replied.

"Why did you never tell us?" Diggle said.

"You never asked." Felicity said. She started to walk towards her computers when Oliver grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Felicity we are here, you know that. Nothing you can say will change anything about what we have here."

"You say that now Oliver." Felicity said and pulled her wrist from his grasp and kept walking.

"Why do you think we will look at you differently Felicity? I mean why can't you tell us where you learned to fight and why?" Oliver said getting annoyed.

"Oliver, she has a right to her past." Diggle said.

"But I ju-"

"You wanna help?" Felicity said. "I have to see your past eating at you everyday, but you shut yourself down and I can't do anything to help you. How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine." Felicity said raising her voice.

"Felicity I-" Oliver started but stopped when Felicity interjected.

"I'm an assassin. One of the best in the world. I learned my skills when I was 14. I was taken after my parents died and I was forced to learn to kill Oliver. You think you're the only one who has a past that haunts them. That defines them in all the worst ways?" Felicity said.


	2. Acceptance

Oliver and Diggle just stood there looking at her speechless.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Felicity said in a angry tone.

"No, it's just, I wasn't expecting that." Oliver said.

"What were you expecting then?" Felicity bit back.

"You're an assassin?" Diggle said slowly and Felicity just nodded and looked to the ground. "Wow." Diggle said. "Oliver do you know what this means?"

"Diggle we can't turn her i-"

"No not that, it means that this little blonde hair girl and kick both of our asses with no problem." Diggle said while laughing.

"No she can't." Oliver said.

"Actually I can." Felicity said.

"Prove it." Oliver said stepping closer to her so that he was almost pressed against her. She stood up on her tippy toes so her mouth was in front of his and she moved in closer.

"Alright." She got down and moved over to the sparring mats and took off her shoes and socks. Diggle went into the locker room to change in his workout clothes. Oliver just took off his shirt he was still in his workout pants from last night. Diggle came out in his clothes and he stood at the opposite end of Oliver leaving Felicity in the middle.

Oliver came at Felicity and she dodged him, Diggle came behind her and tried to grab her from behind but she elbowed him and tripped him. She turned around to Oliver and he threw a punch. She grabbed it and spun kicking him to the ground. Diggle grabbed Felicity's wrist but she pulled forward bringing him forward stumbling and Felicity crouched down, kicked his legs and used her body to send him flying down on the mat. She was straddling him for a moment until Oliver grabbed her from behind putting her in a choke hold and Diggle stood up.

Felicity elbowed Oliver in the ribs but he didn't let go. Diggle Came forward and she kicked him back with her right leg. Then she shot her right leg up kicking Oliver in the face. Oliver stumbled back disoriented. Felicity turned around to Diggle who was coming at her full speed and he grabbed her but she got free and punched him and pushed him back. She turned around to Oliver who was behind her and picked her up bridal style. She hooked her legs around his neck and threw him. She was on the floor next to Oliver when Diggle grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Oliver got on top of Felicity and he had a smirk on his face as he straddled her.

"It's not over yet." Felicity panted and she wiggle her legs up until her knees were on her chest, she put her feet on his chest and pushed sending him flying backwards. Felicity rolled back and hooked her legs around Diggle's neck and sent him flying over her onto the mat. He didn't let go of her hands so she came with Diggle. But she wiggled her way out and stood above the two men who were grunting in pain on the floor.

"Believe me now?" Felicity said panting and Oliver just nodded and slowly got up.  
"That was wow, even Diggle sometimes can't beat me and you just beat us both." Oliver said out of breath.  
"Diggle you okay?" Felicity asked. He was completely out of breath, he just nodded and stuck his thumb up which got a laugh from Oliver and Felicity.

Thoughts? I'm not sure if I want to keep this story going, so let me know with your imput, good and bad :)


	3. Heartache

Oh My Lanta! The reviews have been phenomenal, nothing that I ever would have thought to ever receive, so thank you everybody so much :)

And now as people have requested, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :D

_'keep your posture straight' a man's voice said. 'if you slouch your shoulders you're not going to have a good stance which will give the enemy more power.' He said as he kicked and threw a teenage boy on the ground. Felicity sat at the end of the mat just observing the scene in front of her, not wanting to make a sound. _

_'You.' He said as he pointed to Felicity. 'You're new here. Let's test out your skills.' He said with a devilish grin on his face. Felicity's face went pale as she nervously got up and went into the middle of the mat. She stood in front of the instructor and got into a fighting stance. _

_'What? Is this Charlie's Angels?' The instructor laughed as he threw a punch at Felicity. _

A crack of thunder awoke Felicity from her dream. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was on the couch in the foundry. She felt a source of heat behind her and remembered it was Oliver. Their conversation from the night before came back to her.

_Felicity helped Diggle up off the ground and gave him a bottle of water from her desk.  
'So I know that you said that we never asked about how you learned to fight, but why did you never tell us?' Oliver asked. _

_'It's...complicated.' She said as she took a sip from her water._

_'Felicity, no matter what, we are here for you.' Diggle said an put his arm on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. 'Okay, I should go, I have a date with Carly tonight.' He said and went up the stairs._

_'Bye Dig.' Felicity yelled to him and Oliver waved. _

_'Felicity listen I didn't mean to dig into your pa-' Oliver stopped short when Felicity held a finger up at him._

_'My past is haunting...it consumes me, eats at me alive. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to see the darkest in me, the hurt I've caused and the pain I've endured.' Felicity stopped to take a breath. 'I'm not proud of the things I've done Oliver.'_

_'Felicity where are you going with this?' Oliver asked. He could sense that there was an point behind this._

_'I can't stay. Oliver I can't.' She said on the brink of tears. 'I can't, not if it means putting you two in danger. The people from my past, they are looking for me. If they find out that I care about you, that you know who I am they will use you against me. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of m-' Felicity was cut short by Oliver kissing her. He deepened the kiss and put both of his hands on the side of her face. They finally broke apart when they needed air._

_'We will figure this out. Please, I can't lose you. Stay, please.' Oliver said and put his forehead against hers._

_'Okay.' She said and Oliver kissed her again then led her over to the couch where the two fell alseep._

Felicity got up off the couch went over to her desk and wrote a note to Oliver. She went back over and kissed his forehead. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the foundry. Felicity drove to a nearby bank, she opened the safety deposit box she owned and emptied the contents. A passport, gun, magazine, cash and other important documents. She left the bank and left her car there. Nearby was a used car lot, when the owner was inside she hot wired the car and went to the nearest exit and drove away.

Oliver awoke about 30 minutes after Felicity left. He felt for a body next to him but all he felt was a slightly warm spot.

"Felicity?" Oliver yelled out. No response. He quickly got up and searched the foundry but stopped when he reached the desk. He picked up the note written in her handwriting and started to read it.

_Dear Oliver,_ _I'm sorry, I know I told you I would stay. But, I know_ _if I tried to say otherwise_

_you would've fought me on it. You, Oliver Queen are amazing. Don't let anyone_

_else tell you otherwise. You're kind, sweet, caring, protective...there are a whole list of things_

_that you are. All of these things are what made me fall in love with you, but I can't stay_

_not if it means the it could...will endanger you. I could never forgive myself if anything_

_happened to you because of me. My past, these people, they are my demons, I need to confront_

_them alone. I promise we will see each other again, just not now. I get that you may_

_never forgive me. I understand. Be happy, find who you are, find that person that makes you whole,_

_don't shut Dig out, most importantly stay who you are._

_The beautiful, strong, mysterious, Billionaire, Vigilante_

_- Felicity_

Cliff hanger...well sort of...

Review if you would like :)


	4. Returning home

The reviews are amazing, everybody thank you. I've received a few ideas from people, and all are being taken into consideration

Hope you enjoy :D

So this chapter is kinda longer so please bear with me

Copyright: God...still don't own arrow...or Oliver Queen =/

_She was running out of time. She could feel her heartbeat beat against her ribs. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead and looked around at her surroundings. She looked at the clock. 'Thirty seconds' she thought to herself. She crouched forward and peaked her head around and saw nobody nearby. She stood up and dashed for the end zone when her instructor appeared in front of her making Felicity stop short. 'you see Felicity.' He started then stopped and looked to the clock right when the buzzer went of signalling her time was up. _

_'Your enemies will use any means necessary to stop you. They will put loved ones, people you care about in your path, but you must avoid them. Because it is either life or death.' He said._

_'Is that why we don't allow ourselves to get emotionally connected?'_

_'Yes.' He said and started to walk away._

_'But sir, we need emotional support to survive. Its what helps people thrive.' Felicity said and he stopped and turned towards her and walked back to Felicity. He was hovering over her and he said in barely a whisper._

_'People who talk like that, they either get compromised, or don't make it out of here.' He said and stepped back. 'Be careful what you say around here Felicity.'_

Felicity gripped her steering wheel as she watched Oliver. Her car sat on the same street as Queen Consolidated. She watched Oliver from a distance. For nearly two months she was able to avoid any affairs that required her to go to Starling City. But now, here she was. She didn't come back just to eliminate a target but to see him, see how he was doing. He looked good. Not great but better than she expected him to be. She watched as Dig opened the door for him then got into the car himself and drove away. She started the car and went in the opposite direction to her hotel.

Oliver stared out the window of the car as Dig drove them towards Verdant.

'Oliver, it's been two months.' Dig said breaking the silence.

'I know.' Oliver stated back.

'What I'm suggesting-'

'I know what you're suggesting.' Oliver said back angrily.

'Look Oliver, she said in her note that she would come back sometime. The harder we look, the less likely she will come back.'

'I know Dig, it's that-'

'I know Oliver. You're not the only one who misses her.' Dig said with a sigh.

Felicity stood in her hotel room with her dress on. She wore a deep green, floor length dress that had a slit going up the left side of her leg. She finished pinning up her hair and applying her makeup. She just stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Her blonde was now her natural brunette. She looked like her old self. She shivered as she thought about her past. She grabbed her clutch and headed down stairs to the car that was waiting for her.

Oliver stepped into the fundraiser building with Diggle right behind him. Queen Consolidated was helping throw a fundraiser for a charity for the glades. Being that he was CEO of the company he had to attended. He spotted Thea and Roy and head towards them.

Felicity stepped in the building. She took a deep breath in. She looked different now but she was still afraid Oliver would spot her. Thankfully the fundraiser was a masked event, he masked covered from the bridge of her nose to her eyes brows and left her eyes open. She looked around and instantly spotted Oliver with Thea and Roy with Diggle a few feet behind. She continued to search the room for her target. Allen Smith. She found him and headed over.

As soon as the woman in green started to move Oliver noticed her. He followed her until she stopped at a man in a tux with a gold mask. He took a step back to be next to Diggle.

'Dig looked at her.'

'Oliver.' Diggle said as he sighed. Oliver proceeded forward and Diggle grabbed his shoulder. 'I miss her too Oliver.'

'Dig, I don't need this speech again-'

'I'm not giving you that speech, I was going to say we should wait. She may cause a scene. We will wait until she leaves.' He said and Oliver nodded and returned to Thea.

Felicity approached the man and he gave her a cocky smile.  
'Hi Princess.' He said. 'Who might you be?'

'You mean you don't recognize me?' She asked and his expression changed as soon as he heard her voice. A man came up behind Felicity and placed a gun behind her back and then the lights went out. When the lights came back on, Oliver looked to see the man in the tux and his bodyguard on the floor grunting in pain and the girl in green racing up the side stairs. He bolted towards he with Diggle right behind him.  
Felicity ran down the level into the last room and closed the door quietly behind her. She could hear as Dig and Oliver checked all the rooms

They finally reached her door and she pulled a gun as they came in

'Don't move.' Diggle said as he had his gun pointed towards her. She could tell by their looks that Diggle wasn't sure who she was. Oliver's looked stated to her was having an internal debate on what to say.

'Lower the weapon.' Diggle said and she did just that.

'who are you?' Oliver asked and she just looked at him. Oliver moved forward towards her. 'Felicity?' Oliver asked. He was close enough to her now, she grabbed his arm and kick him down, she picked up the gun and fired above Diggle to back him back out of the room. She turned around and shot a lamp, grabbed the string and ran out of the window much like Oliver did. Dig shot at her and it grazed her side, she swung down and swung into a window two floors down. She groaned as she got up and placed her hand on the wound. She looked around and found a piece of cloth to hold to the wound as she limped out of the room.

'What the hell Dig!' Oliver said as the ran down the stairs. "you didn't have to shoot her."

'We don't even know who she is.' Dig said as they opened the door to find Felicity coming out of the room. She looked down and saw them, she dropped the cloth and ran down the hall. Oliver, ran after her and caught up to her. He grabbed her from behind spinning her around to face Diggle. She headbutted Oliver and got her arms free and elbowed him in the face. Diggle ran to Felicity, she punched he and grabbed his arm and flipped him over. She turned around to Oliver and pointed the gun at him and he stopped his movements. She moved towards the emergency exit door, she looked at him again before she ran down the stairs. Oliver quickly after her.

'Felicity! Felicity!' Oliver kept yelling. Felicity reached the bottom only to find the to the outside locked. She ran across into the lower level of the building and ran into a random room and she took off her mask and pressed her hand to her wound and she almost squeaked from the pain. Oliver made it to the bottom level and found the door locked.

'Damn.' Diggle said as he reached the bottom.

'She is still here, look the light isn't switch on. Let's search the bottom.' Oliver said and he and Diggle turned down towards the bottom level. Diggle went straight and Oliver went into the first room, the room Felicity was in. Felicity had found a first aid kit and was in the middle of patching herself up when she heard Oliver enter. She took off her heels and moved into a dark section of the room. Oliver walked and found her heels and the bloody medical supplies.

'Felicity, there is a lot of blood here, come out and let me help you.' He said. Felicity moved to try and get to the other side of the room but rammed her toes into a metal pipe and it made a large sound. She recovered and turned around to find Oliver in front of her, she moved to hit him but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the nearest wall and pinned them above her head. he pressed himself into her.  
'Why?' Oliver asked and Felicity just looked at him.

'Felicity.' Oliver said lightly, he leaned in and kissed her. Aiding to her advantage she melted into him, deepening the kiss. She put her legs around his waist, the slit in her dress making it possible. Oliver pressed harder into her and she did everything she could do but a moan escaped. She focused and tightened her legs on him and he pulled away from her and just stared at her. She used her weight and shifted hard to make them move to the left, Oliver had to let go of her hands to catch him and her. She used her hands to grab onto his shoulders and moved her legs to loop around his neck and pulled him down, throwing him down onto the ground and he let out a grunt in pain. She stood above him.

'That is what happens when you let your feelings get in the way.' She said and she then ran out of the room.  
Oliver got up and let out a grunt of pain but followed her out and up a stairwell. Diggle noticed and followed. Felicity made her way up and went onto the next floor, she opened the door and a shot rang out.

Cliff Hanger...

You like? Reviews are love :D 


	5. Gasp

I wasn't going to publish any more, but I hate when authors leave cliff hangers and then don't clarify

apparently neither does belle97 lol

Hope y'all enjoy :D (Lol y'all, i;m not even southern)

Copyright: Nothing is mine... =/

_'There will come a time, a turning point, that you realize you have to turn back. Whether the mission has gone sideways or it's just a gut feeling. I don't blame you for what you did Felicity you made a moral choice. You saved innocent lives.' He said._

_'Then why am I being punished?' She asked._

_'Because they don't see it that way. We aren't in this business to save innocent lives to our leisure, we are here to complete the mission, quietly and efficiently.' He said._

_'Right because the mission always comes first.' She bite back and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arms._

_'Felicity-' He started but she pulled away._

_'Save it Jim. I'm not this little recruit you can intimidate anymore. You're so loyal to them you can't see what they are doing. What they are becoming. I don't need your advice or help I'll do this on my own. I'm not your obedient little dog anymore.' She said and walked down the hall to the large doors and took a deep breath in._

Felicity heard the shot rang out and instantly shut the door She saw Oliver and Diggle at the bottom of the staircase, she got down there and took Diggle's gun and turned around and fired at the men coming down they retreated back up a few steps.

'Let's go.' Felicity said and ran in the opposite direction with Diggle and Oliver right behind her. They made their way back onto the bottom floor and ducted into a room and closed the door.

'Felic-'

'Shh.' Felicity said cutting Oliver off. She heard the two men pass by the rooms and she moved forward and pressed her ear to the door.

'You know what he will do to us if we don't return with her.'

'Do you know what she will do to us if she hears us, quiet down.' She only recognize one of the men's voices. She heard them checking the doors as they got closer and closer. She couldn't let the men see Oliver and Diggle. She turned around to face Oliver and Diggle.

'Wait five minutes then if it's clear leave the building.' She said in a whisper and moved back towards the door and opened it.

'Felicity, wait!' Oliver said but she already closed the door. Oliver rushed to look out the window and saw her raise the gun and fire two shots at the men then run towards the opposite stairwell and watched as the men rushed after her. Oliver moved to open the door but Diggle stopped them.

'Diggle, we have to go after her.'

'I know, we will but we have to wait the five minutes, we don't have any sort of weapon to protect us. We can fight, but we can't dodge or deflect bullets Oliver.' Diggle said.

Felicity ran up a few flights before she ran onto a random level. She looked around seeing that she picked the floor under construction. She ran an ducted into a room with a closet and hid in the closet. Felicity put her hand over her mouth trying to hid the sounds of her trying to catch her breath when she felt a pain on her side. She placed her hand their and almost yelped out in a pain. She looked and saw blood on her hand. She was trying to replay the events. Diggle's gunshot was only a graze, but this seemed worse. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the two men enter the room. The walked around, guns drawn searching everywhere. They were about to open the closet when they heard a door open and left the room to exit. Felicity didn't hear the door and was about ready to pounce when the two men left the room. She stepped out and poked her head out of the room to look for the two men when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she grabbed it and flipped the person over. She looked and saw it was Oliver.

'Oliver? What the hell! You were suppose to leave the building!' She said.

'I had to make sure you were ok-'

'NO!' She yelled. 'You need to leave. I won't let you be dragged into this. You need to go.' She yelled at him.

'I can't let you go.' He yelled back at her and stepped into her space and kissed her. She responded to the kiss, as soon as she did, Oliver knocked the gun out of her hands and took her wrists and pinned them behind her back.

'Like I said, can't let you go.' He said and pushed her out the doors to the staircase. They turned and started to head up the opposite stairwell when Felicity felt extremely dizzy. She stopped dead in her tracks and Oliver tried to push her forward but she wouldn't budge.

'Felicity move.' Oliver said harshly and Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, the world spinning. Diggle turned around on the stairs and saw Felicity and he stepped down a stair, Oliver noticed and gave him a confused look. Felicity opened her eyes and saw Diggle, realizing he knew, despite what her body told her she stepped forward.

'Thank you.' Oliver said. Diggle eyed her when she came up the stairs.

'What is it Dig?' Oliver asked.

'Nothing.' Diggle said and turned back around. They made it up another flight and when Felicity began to feel her hands and fingers shake slightly. Oliver noticed.

'Seems like someone is nervous.' Oliver said in a cocky tone and Felicity felt extremely dizzy, and she could tell she was pale. Luckily she knew the parking garage was only another flight up, if she could just make it up there she might have an opportunity to escape. The way half way up the flight of stairs when she felt lightheaded. She was replaying the events trying to think of how much blood she has lost. More than she wants to admit. Diggle ended up being behind Oliver so she had some leeway. Half a flight She thought to herself. You can do this. They made it up to the parking garage and started to head towards the car, they reached it and stopped. Diggle moved ahead to unlock the door, she was trying to think of options she had to escape but all that came to her mind was to not pass out. Oliver loosened his grip on her and it made her feel worse, her arms and slowed the bleeding down. She felt lightheaded again and shut her eyes to focus, her eyes snapped open when she felt Oliver push her into the car. It was a very awkward position, she was facing the window with her legs dangling off the side so Oliver could still hold her hands against her back.

The car ride had been awkward and silent until they reached the foundry, Oliver led her in.

'Home sweet Home.' She mumbled.

'What?' Oliver asked.

'Nothing.' She said slightly. They placed her on the couch and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed on hand to the side of the couch and left her there. Oliver and Dig stepped into the side room.

'What do we do now?' Diggle asked.

'I don't know, but she was shaking, her hands were so I think she is scar-'

'Her hands were shaking?' Dig said cutting him off.

'Yeah.'  
'Oh god. That's why she was so pale in the hallway.' Diggle said as he ran out of the room.

'Diggle, what is it.' He asked as Dig ran to Felicity. Felicity had laid down on the couch and her eyes were closed.

'Felicity, Felicity.' Diggle said as he shook her but she didn't wake up.

'What's wrong?'

'Remember I shot her? God that's why she was so pale in the hallway, she must have lost too much blood. Her pulse is barely there. Unlock her and move her to the table.' Diggle said as he ran to the medical supplies, Oliver did as he was told. Diggle came back and hooked her up to monitor her heartbeat. He grabbed a knife and split the dress more open to get to the wound better, when the two saw it both of their mouths dropped.

'This is a direct hit, I thought I only grazed her.'

'Why didn't she say anything.'

'Would you have believed her Oliver?' Oliver didn't reply just shook his head. 'She has lost a lot of blood, we are going to need a blood transfusion.'

'We don't have any of her blood stored.' Oliver said panicked.

'Do we even know it?'

'I think she is O negative.'

'So am I.' Oliver said before he rushed to the fridge and grabbed two packets and hooked them up. Diggle worked to get the bullet out and put it in a small container. All of a sudden the monitor had risen to life.

'She's going into cardiac arrest.' Diggle said and he fired up the defibrillator. '3..2...1...Clear!' Felicity's body raised from the jolt but the monitor was still showing no heart beat.

'Do it again!' Oliver said.

'3..2..1...Clear!' Diggle said and her body jolted but the monitor remained the same.

'Oliv-'

'Again!'

'Oliver-'

'No! Do it again!' Oliver yelled and diggle repeated his actions. Her body jolted again and this time the monitor started beeping again and both Diggle and Oliver release a sigh of relief. Diggle continued and cleaned her up. Now Felicity was lying on the table, the two waiting for her to wake up. Diggle grabbed the bullet to throw away when he notice something.

'Oliver.'

'Yeah?'

'This isn't my bullet.'

'What?'

'Look, it's a different caliber.'

'Who could have shot her? She was in our sights almost the entire time.'

'The people chasing her, when she came back down the stairs for us.' Diggle said.

'She came back for us Dig. She could have gone up, but she came back for us. And she told us out first and gave herself up and I-'

'I know.'

'I don't understand Dig.'

'You and me both.'

'What are we going to do? I'm angry that she left, especially in the manor she did, but, I just.' Oliver stopped to gather her thoughts

'We let her wake up and explain herself.' Diggle said. About two hours later Diggle got a call.

'Hey, Carly wants me to come home. What should I tell her?'

'Go home Dig, I can handle this. If anything happens you'll be the first to know.' After much resistance Diggle agreed and left.

All the while Felicity's body may be unconscious her mind wasn't.

_Felicity turned the knob and opened the door and stepped into his office, closing the door behind her. _

_"I..I know why I am here. I'm ready to accept my punishment.' She said, her nerves increasing dramatically._

_'What you did was-'_

_'Wrong I know.' She said angered. 'I wasn't going to let innocent lives be taken by the monster.'_

_'A monster you almost let get away.' He replied back._

_'But I didn't!' She yelled. That caught his attention, he turned his chair around so that he could face her. He placed his hands on the desk and stood up. Even though He was at least twenty-five feet away from him, she felt she was being towered by him._

_'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice.' She said. She stared at the man as he clenched and unclenched his jaw._

_'Your punishment is to take care of those 'innocent victims'.'_

_'You want me to eliminate them.' She said taking a few steps towards his desk. 'But we just saved their -'_

_'No! You ended their lives by letting them be saved by you. They can never know about us.' She felt tears stinging her eyes. She nodded and turned around._

_'I'm not done.' He said and she turned around to face him again._

Dear belle97, I'm sorry but we have another cliffhanger...

(I'm silently beating myself for leaving it like this...)

Comment if you's like :)


	6. Trust

Next chapter...here we go  
Hope you enjoy :)

Copyright: Don't own Arrow

_Felicity felt her heartbeat increase even more. She was scared of what was to come. _

_'Have you ever heard of an island called Lian yu?' he asked._

Felicity awoke to Oliver pacing the foundry, she tried to move but grunted in pain, Oliver notice and came over to her.  
'Hey sleepy head.' Oliver said. Felicity's eyes went wide and tried to sit up but groaned in pain. 'Hey, don't rush yourself.' Felicity was still looking at Oliver with fear in her eyes, that look started to disappear when Oliver brought her water and some painkillers.

'How are you feeling.' Oliver asked and Felicity just looked at him. 'You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later.'

'What happened?' She asked.

'You were shot.'

'By who.'

'Dig and I believe by the people you were running from earlier.'

'I believe that you and Dig were chasing me earlier, is that your sweet talk of saying Dig shot me?' She said with a smile

'No, well yes, Dig did shoot you but he only grazed you.'

'How do you know?'

'The bullet we pulled from you wasn't his.'

'You pulled a bullet from me? Can I see it?' Oliver walked over and grabbed it and gave it to her and helped her sit up. She looked at it and gave it back to him.

'You recognize the bullet don't you?'

'yeah.' She said.

'Who were those men Felicity?' Oliver said and Felicity just stared at the ground. 'Felicity?'

'They are my past.'

'I don't understand.'

'I will explain everything, I promise.' felicity stopped and stared at the bullet.

'How deep was it in?' Oliver just looked away. 'Oliver?' Felicity asked lightly.  
'Deep, When I pinned your arms behind your back, it pushed the bullet in more, it stopped the bleeding, when we pulled it out, you bled out...I...I almost lost you Felicity. Again.' Oliver said and she pulled him into a hug despite the pain.

'I'm not going anywhere Oliver. I promise.' Oliver pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

'Why did you leave?' It was Felicity's turned to look away. 'Felicity?' He said and turned her so she would look at him.  
'Because of that people were..are..after me. I left because the found me, or at least I thought they did and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me.'

'What do you mean thought?'

'I thought that they had discovered me, but turns out I was wrong. They did however discover me when I emptied my safety deposit box. Just. My. Luck.' She said. She tried to get down but groaned in pain and almost fell, but Oliver caught her. 'Thanks' She said as he helped her over to the couch.

'You should probably call Dig, let him know you're still alive, and that I'm awake.' She said and Oliver nodded. He stepped away to go call Dig. When he returned she was gone and he started to freak.

'Felicity!' He yelled out and she emerged from the bathroom hold her dress up by her hands.

'Yeah?'

'Sorry, I thought you ran.'

'I love how you have such faith in me. Hey, I need your help to take off my dress. No, I mean yes I need you to take off my dress but not like that, it's hard because of the stitches. I'm mean I've always imagined you taking off my dress, not wait not like that it's just, I- You know I'll figure it out.' She said turning red and stepping back into the bathroom and Oliver followed.

'Oliver it's fine.' She said holding her dress up.

'I love how, you've been shot and yet you still ramble.' He said laughing.

'Thanks, but really I'm fine.' She said in a serious tone.

'Felicity, let me help you.'

'No.' She said and it took him by surprise.

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Felicity.' He said stepping closer. 'What are you afraid of.'

'You seeing my past.' She said quietly and moved to turn away but he stopped her.

'Release your arm.' And she slow released it. He moved around and pulled the zipper down and helped her out of the dress and he knew what she meant. She had scars on her body, more than Oliver.

'I don't-'

'A lot happened Oliver.' She said shakily.

'Are those?'

'Whip marks? Yeah.' She said and he put his hand on them making her shudder. He moved around to face her and saw the scars she had up front, he saw a burn mark on her left hip and he put his hand there and just looked at her.

'I'm so so-'

'Don't, please. I've excepted what's happened to me, I know you want to help, but please don't say it.'

'You're remarkable Felicity.' He said softly.

'Thank you for remarking on it.' She said quietly much like their conversation before and just stared at him. 'Umm, Oliver?'

'Yeah?'

'It's good i guess that I can share this with you and stuff but i'd prefer to do it with clothes on.' She said and Oliver looked down and released she was only in her underwear and he helped her get dressed and carried her out to the couch.

'You know I can walk.'

'Barely, but I know.' He said and put her on the couch.

'Want to make some tea and then we can go down the path of my life?' Felicity asked.

'Sure.' Oliver said. A few minutes later Oliver returned with two teas.

'Where should I start? Or what do you want to know?' She asked.

'The beginning I suppose. You said you were fourteen when became and assassin.'

'More like forced.' She said. 'I was taken from my the streets, they placed me into this institution, I guess we'll call it. That's how I got the..the uh..marks.'

'They whipped you?'

'Yes, I wasn't very good at taking orders. It was their way of teaching me, to be obedient.' She took a deep breath and felt tears threatening to break through, 'They forced me to learn to kill. With everything. My hands, a gun, knife, bow, pole, pen.' She said and tear slipped down.

'A pen?'

'Yup, you name it, I can kill with it. That makes me good at what I do. I know how to kill silently, quietly and effectively.'

'How does this all happen? I mean like the process.'

'You start out as a recruit. Bottom of the food chain. They take you to a sparring mat to fight one another. Once you have pinned someone down, they move you up a level and they started you off with a class that teaches you 5 martial arts. There are a total of 15 levels. And you can be activated at any time.'

'Activated?'

'It means you go out on a mission and do their dirty work.'

Oliver nodded and Felicity continued. They talked for about another hour, she went into detail, something she had never done before and Oliver held her as she cried it all out. Oliver ended up sharing a story from the island too and she held him as he broke. Oliver got up to get more tea and returned.

I know, kind of a abrupt ending, but the chapter is getting long, and I didn't want to spoil/start anything that is going to be in the next chapter.

Review if you would like :)

I'm open to suggestions :)


	7. A crack in the wall

Next chapter, here we go :)

Copyright: CW owns everything

Hope you enjoy :D

_Felicity left his office only to be met with a guard outside._

_'Come with me.' The guard's deep voice said. He grabbed her elbow and took her. They walked down two hallways before he stopped in front of a room. He handed her a gun and opened the door. Inside where the people that had been saved, they had sacks on their heads and their hands were zip-tied in back._

_'He wants it done quick. One shot to the head execution style.' The guard said then pushed Felicity through and closed the door. The once silent hallway was filled with three gunshots and Felicity emerged and handed the gun back to the guard. So walked forward until she saw Jim and he gave her his 'I'm sorry' look. She shot him a glare and turned the other way to leave._

'I ended up meeting this woman after I left them, she opened my eyes up in a way. She took me in, took care of me. Made me into something better and showed me how to use my skills for good.'

'Your friend sounds like this girl I knew.'

'Who?'

'Her name was Shado, she was on the island with me, she was one of the people who trained me.'

'One of the people?'

'Yeah, my other mentor was Slade, there were a few people here and there but mostly them.' Oliver said, Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 'Can I ask you a question?' And Felicity nodded. 'Have you ever taken an innocent live?'

'..yes.' Felicity said and tried to shift her body away from Oliver but he stopped her.

'Felicity nothing you can saw will make me leave or love you any les-' Oliver stopped short and Felicity went wide eye.

'I know what you mean Oliver, love in a frien-' Felicity was cut short when Oliver kissed her, saying everything he couldn't articulate. The kiss started to turn more passionate when Felicity pulled away.

'Oliver we can't.' Felicity said breathlessly.

'We can.' He said as he kissed her neck.

'No.' She said pushing him off. 'Not until you know the truth.' Felicity said.

'I don't understand.' Oliver said.

'There's something else about my past you don't know.'

'I'm all ears.'

'I just, you'll never forgive me.' She said looking away from him.

'Felicity remember what I just said, nothing you say will make me love you any less.'

'You say that now, but if you knew these two things I-'

'Felicity.' Oliver said grabbing her hands and squeezed them. 'Nothing.' She nodded and took a deep breath in.

'I was there.'

'Where?' Oliver asked in confusion.

'There, the island. I was there.' She said and Oliver let go of her hands. 'The mercenary group that was there was the one I worked for. I was sent there as a punishment for screwing up a mission, but I left the island 2 weeks before you got there.' She said looking at him. His face was full of distrust and anger. She knew she shouldn't but she went on. 'I knew your father also. We met in Russia, I was suppose to try and recruit him to invest in us. I decided to be truthful with him and we made a deal. Instead of my gaining an investor, I gain a personal ally. we kept in contact for a while until I was sent to the island' She felt Oliver shift a bit away from her and could tell he was still staring at her. 'A few years later when I was on the island he got a message to me and said he felt endangered and if anything happened to protect you and Thea. So I requested off the island. They somehow agreed. When I got back I heard about the gambit going down and I left. I created a new identity and went to work for your company so I could watch over Thea and your mom. I knew that they might come after them.' She looked to Oliver and say his internal battle. 'I made a promise Oliver.' She said and he looked at her. 'To protect you and Thea and I plan to honor that until the day I die, that's why I left. If my past was coming after me, it put you two in danger and I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of-' She was cut short by Oliver kissing her. They fell back on the couch and she was carefully pinned under Oliver. They broke apart and he just looked at her.

'You are the most amazing person I ever knew.' He said and she looked away and tears rolled down. 'Felicity.' He said turning her back to face him.

'If I had known you would've been there I would have stayed and got you out. Those five years are my fault because I left.' She said and Oliver wiped away her tears.

'Felicity it's okay.'

'No, it's not. I failed at doing the one thing that someone asked me to do.'

'Felicity you didn't.'

'Yes I did.' She said while sitting up. She tried to get up but Oliver pulled her back down.

'Why did you go work for Queen Consolidated, you could've just watched from the side lines?'

'I don't see how this matters.'

'Trust me.' Felicity gave him a weary look then sighed.

'I went to work for Queen Consolidated to keep and eye on Moira and Thea, it wasn't directly in their life but working for the company means I could keep my ear to the ground, plus if division or anyone ever went after them I could threaten to go public and reveal them. It would expose me but keep them safe."'

'How old were you?' Oliver asked.

'I said I was 24 but I had just turned 21.'

'See right there.' Oliver said pointing to her.

'See what?' She asked completely confused.

'You gave up any life you could've had and came to work here and watch over Thea.'

'But you-'

'If you had gotten me off I would still me this playboy douchebag.'

'It would've been better than the horror you when through there.' Oliver looked at her.

'My scars-'

'Your scars show the pain but Oliver I was...I read the debriefs and the reports. They were detailed to say the least.' She said and looked to Oliver and saw the pain in his face, even though he was staring at the ground. 'My past is...it's not pretty and.' She stops at a loss for words. 'There are things that I've done that I'm not proud of, and this is why I never told you Oliver. If you knew everything about my past you would never look at me the same, let alone forgive me.' She said while getting up and walking away from Oliver.

'Feli-' He stopped when she interjected and turned around to face him.

'Those five years, I only know about the first two because of the reports, I can only imagine the things that happened after. But you did those things to survive. You didn't have a choice. I did, I willingly did the things I did which is what makes them worse.' She stopped to take a breath, she looked to the ground and swallowed before looking back at Oliver.  
'Oliver, people like me, we are meant to mold ourselves into a part and blend in. We are meant to gain trust them break it. We aren't meant to be loved.' She said while a tear ran down her cheek. Oliver got up but she took a step back.

'Felicity, the things that happened to me on the island, they...they make me a monster they torchured me. You think the actions I did...the lives I took, make me loveable?'

'You did those things because you had no other choice, I did. I could've gotten out sooner. I could've said no. I could've just gave up and died like I was suppose. I Shouldn't be here!' Felicity yelled at him. 'I'm not suppose to be alive! I Shouldn't be. I don't deserve to be!' She yelled through her tears. She moved to walk away but Oliver was quicker. He enveloped her in a tight hug as she broke down. She fell to her knees and he followed cradling her as she released the pent up rage and sadness from the years.

After about 30 minutes her breathing returned to normal and he stopped rocking her. He gently started to stroke her hair.

'I'm so sorry Felicity, you don't deserve this. You have all this guilt for things that aren't your fault.' Felicity shook her head trying to disagree with him. 'Felicity listen to me.' He said and turned her head to face him. 'You are the most amazing person I know. Nothing you say, nothing you have done can change what I think and feel about you. You are remarkable.' He said and placed a kiss to her forehead.  
'Thank you for remarking on it.' She choked out and it elicited a chuckle from Oliver. Oliver picked Felicity up and brought her to the couch and laid her down then placed himself behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer and both fell asleep instantly.

Oliver awoke about 3 hours later to Felicity stirring. He tried to calm her down when she screamed and shot up. She yelped out in pain from her gunshot wound and flinched when Oliver touched her.

'It's just me.' Oliver said rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

'Sorry.' She said out of breath.

'It's alright, nightmare?'

'Yeah.' She said and put her head in her hands. Oliver sat up and put each leg on one side of her and hugged her. She nodded and relaxed into him. Slowly she started to fall back asleep and he laid them back down.

So? What do you think?

Review if you would like :)


	8. Love and other stuff

So this chapter I wanted to make kind of Fluffy. The last chapters have been filled with tears, betrayal, secrets and other stuff. So this chapter will be like a mix of fluff and stuff.

Hope you enjoy :)

Copyright: Don't own anything.

Oliver woke about 2 hours later to discover Felicity wasn't next to him, panicing he sat up and searched for her when he saw a note on her desk in her handwriting.

_Oliver,_  
_Don't worry, I didn't run I went up stairs to make coffee and hopefully find breakfast._

_I didn't want to wake you up._

_ -Felicity_

Oliver smiled at her note and headed up stairs to verdant. When he got up there he stopped and just stared at the beauty in from of him. Felicity was standing at the bar with her coffee in hand and a bowl of cereal next to her reading the newspaper. she was tapping her foot on the ground. She was wearing on of his shirts with her shorts peeking out underneath. She looked and saw him and smiled and looked back down and kept reading the paper.

'I'm guessing you freaked out when you first woke up.' She said while giggling.

'Yeah.' He said walking over to her and she handed him a cup of coffee for him. 'How long have you been up?'

'For about an hour and a half.'

'Nightmare?'

'...yeah.' She said hesitantly. 'I hope you don't mind I stole one of your shirts, I bled through the other one.'

'It's fine, looks good on you.' He said and smiled. 'Did you change the gauze?'

'Yeah, it was a bitch to.'

'Let me see.'

'Seriously?' She said looking at him. 'Oliver.' She said in a whiny tone.

'Felicity.' He said mocking her and she rolled her eyes and lifted up her shirt. She flinched when his fingers ghosted over her side.

'Sorry, does it hurt?'

'No, well yes.' She said and he gave her a curious look. 'Yes it does hurt in general, but I flinched cause I'm ticklish.'

'Really.' Oliver said.

'Don't get any ideas, kicked your ass once, I can do it again.'

'If I remember correctly, I did pin you against a wall.' He said as he put her shirt back down

'Only because I hit my toe.' She said.

'Excuses, excuses.' He said and she hit him with the newspaper. 'Excuse me, did you just hit me?' He said trying to be as serious as possible.

'Yup.' She said and turned away. She was stopped when Oliver turned her around and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist since she couldn't to his neck cause of her wound. He slowly back them up until they were against the counter. She broke apart from him and laid her forehead on his chest.

'Oliver, I can't thank you enough for listening to me last night.'

'Of course.' He said. 'We should go back downstairs, some of the workers might be arriving soon.' She nodded and they both went downstairs and sat on the couch. Felicity grabbed her tablet from the desk and sat down next to Oliver and he wrapped them in a blanket. She brought up Netflix and they started watch movies. After the third movie she set the tablet down. She had noticed that Oliver kept giving her questioning glances and she wanted to know why.

'Oliver, If you have a question, just ask.'

'No, I don't have any.'

'You do realize I can tell when you're lying, you're kinda horrible a it.' Oliver looked at her and sighed. 'It;s alright to be curious, If you have a question just ask.'

'You're training, it's unique, one that I've never seen before. Not even on the island. And you said that the mercenary group you worked for were the ones there. But yet your fighting is different.'

'My mission was the island yes, but it was also the mercenary group itself.'

'I don't understand.'

'My boss, sent me on a long term undercover mission, To 'straighten me out' as he put it. No contact from anyone I knew besides himself. Not knowing my surroundings, not knowing my partners. It was a mission to destroy the group I was in. It was a suicide mission. I wasn't supose to come back, which I was it surprised me when they allowed me to transfer off the island.'

'Oh...' Oliver said.

'You never have gone into specifics with you're training. Just a brief overview.'

'Like I said earlier, their are 15 levels. On each level you have a new instructor who teaches you 5 different martial arts. The first level is obviously beginner. They get harder as you increase levels.'

'But, wouldn't that mean that most people wouldn't make it past a recruit. Not everyone can pick up martial arts.'

'Yes, but I also said you could be activated at any point. I was activated my third week their. Here are the steps, you go from from Recruit, to provisional- recruit, to Provisional agent, then a full blown agent.'

'How do you get to all four?'

'A provisional recruit is someone who gets activated when they are still a recruit, its only a hand full of people. A provisional agent is when you've excelled in every area and are almost ready. You get activated, if you are not already, and they put you on a dangerous mission. If you are successful and show potentional you become a agent.'

'What areas do you need to excel in?'

'They are six groups. Combat, Social, Psychological, Undercover, Weapons, and Tech. Each should prepare you. Combat, it speaks for itself. Social is making sure yo understand society, what their responses and reactions will be. How to interact with them. I wasn't the best at that one. Psychological is as it says, sometime you have to turn the tables on your opponent. Undercover teaches you languages, posture, make, everything you need to become someone else. Weapons, is well weapons. And tech is used for hacking, disarming, that whole genre of things.'

'I'm guess you were best at tech?'

'Actually no, Psychological.'

_Felicity stepped into the room. Her hair was straightend, she wore a form fitting that hugged her curves. She wore high black heels. Inside the room a man was strapped down to a chair. His face was bloody as a guard punched him across the face another time._

_'Enough!' Felicity called and walked towards the men. 'Leave us.' The guards left and closed the door behind them._

_'I ain't afraid of you.'_

_'You should be, there are no cameras, no witnesses.' She said as she circled him. 'No rules.' She whispered in his ear. 'BUt then again, torchuring is such an ineffective way to get information. People will say anything to make the pain stop.' She said and started to walk away. 'But.' She said as she turned around. 'Watching your loved ones endure pain can make anyone crack. Even you.' She said and the man's eyes went wide. "Your daughter, Bella, she just turn seven right. And she has her dance recital this Friday evening. Maybe I'll send one of my friends to meet her. Or maybe even your wife, her spin class is tonight at 6:30.'_

_"Don't you dare touch them!' She yelled at her._

_'Don't worry, I won't. But, there is no telling about the guards.' She said and leaned in close. 'Isn't it exciting, the feeling that you may never know what we will do next.' She said and backed away. 'Then again, we can always slip up and accidently send this file to your employers say that you have agreed to testify to the FBI against them.'_

_'But I haven't!'_

_'But they don't know that. Especially is we drop you in their lap, they won;t think twice. I'll give you a moment to think things over.' Felicity said and left them room._

'Oliver..' Felicity started. 'The things I've done. They make me into this..this..' She was cut short by Oliver. He put his thumb on her chin and turned it towards him. He leaned up and kissed her in a passionate kiss. He gently started to push her until her back fell against the cushions and he got on top of her. He slowly moved his hand down and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. He kissed his way down her neck and to her stomach and kissed her scars. He moved back up and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. The next few hours consisted of them showing their love for one another.

So...whatcha think? You like?

Don't worry, it isn't over yet. Although I am open to suggestions cause I am running out of ideas...

Review if you would like :D


	9. Morning

So I have gotten a few ideas and are going to attempt to incorporate them and try to come up with this chapter...here we go

Hope you Enjoy :D

Copyright: Don't own arrow :/

_Felicity was on the sparring mats with her partner Tony._

_'Come of Lissy, you can do better than that.'_

_'Don't call me Lissy.' She said as she threw a punch towards him. Her fist connected with his right cheek and caught him off guard. She brought her knee up and hit him in the chest. In one swift motion she wrapped her legs around his neck and and flipped him onto the ground. She put her knees on his chest and put a hand to his throat and gave him a victorious smile. She got off of him and gave him a hand to help him up. They reset and began to spar again._

_Jim watched from a distance when a woman came around the corner and stood next to him._

_'She an fight.' She said. 'She has only been here three weeks and she already up to level 3. Her levels were off the chart for psychological.'_

_'That can be dangerous though. She is sometimes driven by rage.'_

_'Why is that so bad? It's being put to good use.' The woman replied._

_'Once she has her sights set on something, she does it. She smart too. Those two things combined create a mean cocktail that can come back to bite us.'_

_'Jim, relax. we have a hold on miss Felicity. We control her.' The woman said with a devilish grin and started to walk away. 'Oh, He requires to see Felicity. She is being activated.' She said and walked away. Jim was stunned and turned out to Felicity to see her flip Tony over her shoulder onto the mat. 'god help us' He muttered._

Felicity awoke to the feeling of Oliver tracing a scar on her left hip. She took a deep breath in and let it out and smiled when she felt him press his lips to her scar. She opened her eyes to find Oliver staring up at her. He moved up and leaned down to kiss her.

'How long have you been up?' She asked.

'About 2 hours.' He said and went back to kissing her scares. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he did. He noticed a small scar on her left hip above her underwear. He looked at it curiously then looked at Felicity.

'I got that one when I was first started training there, it was my first day.'

'What happened?'

'I told you I didn't like taking orders. I sat down at lunch when a guard came by me and told me to move. I took my plastic knife and went after him. He put me down.'

'So how did you get the scar.'

'I honestly don't know, it was just there after. They noticed it when I was brought to medical. They think that I might have been cut my the knife somehow.' She said. Oliver kissed her tiny scar again then moved to her more recent gunshot wound.

'How does it feel today?'

'Still hurts, but a bit better.'

'Maybe I should kiss it better.' He said and he kissed it gently.

'I think that actually worked.' She said while laughing.

'Anywhere else you're hurting?' Oliver asked sweetly. Felicity decided to use this to her advantage. She point to a scar in the middle of her stomach and he kissed it. Then she pointed to a spot under her bra. He repeated his actions. She Then pointed o her shoulder then her neck. After he kissed her neck she point to her lips and he leaned in a captured her lips. They broke apart when they both required air.

'Much better.' She said and kissed Oliver again.

'Glad I could be of assistance.' Oliver smiled and kissed her again. The kissed turned more passionate as she began to run her hands down his back. Oliver began to move his hands down her body but stopped at a particularly nasty scar on her ribs. It went from under bra down to above her hip, it curved a bit and stopped on a fire mark just above her hip.

'Hey.' Felicity said lightly. 'Oliver look at me.' She said and cupped his cheek and he looked at her.

'How did you-'

'A mission went wrong.' She said and turned her head away from his gaze. He cupped her cheek and turned her head to look back and him. He leaned down and kissed her.

'Destiny has a way of leaving it's mark doesn't it?' Oliver said.

'Yeah, and it's always in a real bitchy way.' Felicity sighed. 'We should get some food cause I'm starving. She got up and put Oliver's shirt back on after he changed her gauze again. They were heading for the stairs when Felicity felt someone hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

_Felicity helped Tony up for the second time when Jim came over to the pair._

_'What's up?' Felicity asked slightly out of breath._

_'Come with me.' Jim said._

_'Why?'_

_'Just do it.'_

_'Not until you tell me why.'_

_'You've been activated.' Jim said and Felicity just stood their wide eyed._

_'Ac..Activated. I've only been here three weeks.' Felicity said in disbelief as she followed Jim to their bosses office. She stepped inside and stood in front of her boss._

_'I'm being activated?' She asked._

_'yes.' He said and turned around to face her. 'You will be going undercover to eliminate a target.'_

_'e..eliminate a t..target?' She stuttered out._

_'Aid most likely. Felicity, have you met Mr. Lawton?' He asked. The office door opened as Felicity turned around saw a man walk in. A man known as deadshot._

Dun Dun Dunnnn...Cliff hanger!

Thoughts?

So I have two cliffhangers. Oliver has now been taken. I have a few ideas on which direction to go, but I'd love to hear other peoples thoughts and ideas.

The second cliffhanger is of course deadshot. So, Felicity has this dark side to her, things that see has done. I added this because I wanted her past to come full circle with Diggle's and Oliver's but I'm not sure if her working with deadshot will be something I blossom.

Thoughts?


	10. Darkness

This chapter, we will see a darkness in Felicity. We will meet some people from both Oliver, Diggle and Felicity's past. A lot will be revealed including memories, and I can tell you this will be a long chapter, so bear with me and brace yourself.

Hope you enjoy :)

Copyright: CW owns it all

Special thanks to highlander348 for all the ideas :D

_'It is not always going to be about how well you fight. Sometimes, it will be how well you can think on your feet.' Jim said he stopped and stared at the group in front of him. 'You all are here because you are at the topic of your class. You are required to see how fast you can come up with an alternate plan.'_

_'What happens if we don't pass?' A male in the group asked._

_'It's probably the same as if we fail at any other thing.' Felicity remarked in a cocky tone. _

_'Since you seem to know-it-all. Felicity, why don't you go first?' Jim remarked and felicity stood and gave him a glare. Sh walked over to the computer simulator and pressed the start button and a computerized voice came out._

_'You have been compromised. Targets have discovered who you are. You run to the opposite end of the hotel.' A diagram of the hotel appears on screen. 'You hear them approaching and you have no weapon. You have 10 seconds to state your command.' The computer finished and a large countdown clock appeared and began to count down. __**10...9...8**_

_'Computer, run into room 11b.' The virtual person runs into the room and stays. 'Lock the door behind you. Good. Now proceed to the kitchen and open the side window and spread the curtains.' Jim gave a curious look at Felicity._

_'Command recognized. targets have approached door. You have seven second to state your command.' __**7..6..**_

_'Remove shoe and place it on the ledge then hid in the closet in the living room.' Her virtual character followed the commands and the computer played out the events. _

_'Targets are in the kitchen, you have 5 seconds to state your command.' __**5..4..**_

_'Remove other shoe, run out of closet and throw shoe into bedroom before leaving the apartment.' The computer created the simulation and her character made it out of the building._

_'congratulations, you have survived.' The Computer said and shut down. As it did A woman walked down the stairs and stared at Felicity._

_'What?' She asked._

_'Nobody has ever passed that test before.' The woman said. 'Come with me.' Felicity nodded and followed._

Felicity felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it and flipped the person over and was onto of them. She then saw it was Dig.

'Dig?'

'Are you alright? I got here and saw you passed out on the floor.'

'Someone hit me in the back of the head as Oliver and I were about to head upstairs to get some food.' Dig looked in back and gently touched the bump on her head.

'Do you remember what time?'

'Um..it was around morning time I believe.'

'Well it's 4 o'clock now.'

'Damn, they have a good head start on us.' Felicity said as she got up.

'You should be careful, you may have a concussion.'

'I'll be careful when we find Oliver.' Felicity said and walked over to her computers and sat in her chair and took a a deep breath in.

'You okay?' Dig asked.

'Yeah, just been a while since I sat here.' She said. Almost immediately after she start to type on the computer.

'What are you looking for?' Dig asked.

'I'm looking through our old files. These people were good enough to sneak up on Oliver and myself. Which is saying a lot.'

'Why, Oliver sometimes is oblivious to things.'

'Not Oliver Dig, me. You have to understand, my training made me into a weapon, a detector. I am the best of the best.'

'oh..' Dig trailed off. Felicity instantly shot up in her chair twenty minutes later.

'What is it?' Dig asked.

'Malcolm. It says here that he has been spotted a few times.'

'That can't be possible. He's d-'

'Look here.' She said cutting Dig off. 'One of his accounts was active a few weeks again. looks like he appeared to pay someone. The account leads back to Australia. And some funds we also used to hire a group of men fr-' Felicity stopped short as she looked at the name.

'Felicity what is it?'

'My first mission.' She choked out.

'I don't understand. Felicity tell me.'

'I..I can't. You..you'd hate me.'

"Felicity, why would I hate you?'

'Because I worked with someone.'

'Who?' Dig asked. Felicity sighed and started to explain to Dig.

_Felicity just stared at the man in front of her. She finally turned back around to her boss._

_'You mean he's..he's us?'_

_'Yes.' _

_'But he's..' Felicity trailed off. _

_'Your mission is to work with Mr. Lawton to take down a target. His name is Allen Smith.'_

_'What does he do? why are we?'_

_'He helps fake people's death.'_

_'I don't understand.'_

_'He runs a group called Global Dynamics. He has his own mercenary group that does his dirty work. What he does is he helps people. Bad people fake their death so they can restart anew and create all new damage.' Lawton said._

_'Exactly, and we need him eliminated and quickly.' Her boss said and sat down. He looked back up at Felicity. 'You're dismissed.'_

'You worked with Deadshot' Dig asked in anger.'

'Yes, I didn't have a choice!' She said.

'How could you work with a man like him?' Dig asked.

'I was given and order and i had to carry it out or else I would've been the next person being carried out in a body bag.' Dig looked to the ground then sighed.

'I'm sorry Felicity, I didn't mean to-'

'Well you did. Can we please move on?' She asked harshfully and Dig nodded.

'So what happened?'

'Lawton and I went to the end point. But what nobody knew was I had previously spoken to Allen Smith. I was the person that was suppose to get him to the window. But I took him to an opposite window and said that it was just a issue of misinformation. I told Mr. Smith what happened. That was my downfall because he came later to rat me out.'

'Why did you save him? He sounds like a monster.'

'He was, but at the time I was fourteen. I was exactly up for aiding in someone's death.'

'So what do we do now?'

'We go hunting. felicity said and stood up. She turned to walk away when Dig grabbed her arm.

'Let me come with you.'

'No, I need you here. Besides these people, they won't hesitate to kill you.'

'And what about you?'

'Dig, I'm not this perfect, fragile flower you know me as. I can fight beyond belief.' She said and walked out of the foundry.

_Felicity was face down on the mat with her hand zip-tied behind her back. She had a blind fold on her face, she couldn't see anything but she could hear then. Footsteps approached her then stopped. She felt a hand yank her up and remove her blind fold. As soon as she could see she kick her attackers feet and knocked him down. Another man ran towards here, she ran towards him and jump up and wrapped her legs around his neck and through him to the ground. Someone grabbed her from behind and she shot her leg up behind her and kicked him in the face. One of the men surprised her and knocked her down. Three men surrounded her. She shifted her body and kicked one in the groin, he fell to his knees. A man lunged for her and she did a backwards roll and came up on her feet. One of the men was behind her. She looped her right leg behind his right leg and her left leg went behind his left leg and was halfway up his calf. She shifted all her weight and in one motion flipped them. The man flipped to the ground and let out a groan in pain and she landed on her feet. with only only one guy left she ran towards him. She kneed him in the gut so he would hunch over. She place her right leg over his neck and and he left leg came on the opposite side of his chest, she did a no hands cartwheel and threw him to the ground. She ran over and pushed the red button signalling the end of the fight. _

_Jim and the woman watched from behind the glass._

_'She is remarkable, we have never seen one like her.' The woman said._

_'Tori, as I said before. she can be dangerous to us.'_

_'Maybe, but she has potential for greatness.'_

Felicity changed into a dark green top and leather black pants and boots. She stepped outside onto a roof top and tapped her ear.

'Dig you there?'

'yes, where are you.'

'Their hideout.'

'How do you know?'

'Trust me. I know.' She said as she peered in through the glass sunroof. 'Dig, the things you are going to hear, they will change your view of me. I suggest you turn your comm off.'

'What are you going to do?'

'What I do best...Psychological' She said. Dig didn't protest but she didn't hear him turn the comm off either. She opened the window and slipped in. There was a bar nearby and she jumped to it, careful not to make a sound. She swung herself over and flipped onto the next one. She hooked her legs around the bar and let her arms go to grab the bar under her. She flipped down and landed on the ground, silently like a cat. She approached the first man and put a hand over his mouth and slit his throat, she carefully put him down then moved onto the next guard. She put him in a head lock and snapped his neck, lowering him to the ground silently like the other one.

'6 guards left.' She whispered.

'Heat signatures suggest they are all in the middle. Felicity. Even Oliver can't pull that over. They are each carrying fully loaded automatic guns.'

'Dig, trust me.' She said and ran to the first guard. She looped her legs around his neck and brought him down cracking it. She moved to the next and kicked his feet out and elbowed him in the back then elbowing him in the chest, hard enough to break a few ribs. She moved to the third. He threw a punch at her. She caught it, twisted it and broke it. She twisted his arm again and brought him to his knees where she grabbed his neck and snapped it. A gun went off and Felicity ran to a table to the next guard. There was a lot of shouting and bullets firing going on when she jumped into a handstand on the table, She came down and looped her legs around his neck. She did another hand stand and brought him down, he hit the floor and cracked him back. She grabbed his gun and fired it at the guard across from him, nailing him in the throat and he fell to the ground. She looked around try to find the next guard.

'Come out, come out wherever you are.' She cooed. She saw his shadow and fired a shot hitting him in the foot. She kicked his gun away and dragged him to a nearby seat and duct taped him to the chair.

'Who are you?' He asked.

'You're worst nightmare.' She said as she walked in a circle around him.

'What do you want?'

'Where is Oliver Queen.' She asked.

'Please they'll kill me.'

'And I won't? You see they will do it quick and painless.' She said and approached him and got right next to his ear. 'But me, your death will be painful, long, excruciating.' She said and stood back up and smirked. 'Torchuring is such an ineffective way of getting information. People will say anything to make the pain stop. But you see, people, everyone cracks when they see a loved one being hurt. You took a loved one from me, so I will take one from you.' She said and she saw the man go wide eye. He nodded over to a paper and a pen, she got it and gave the pen to him and he wrote the address down.

'Thank you for your cooperation. Your bosses are listening correct?' He nodded. 'Tell them it's coming.'

'what's coming?' He asked.

'Hell on earth.' She said and cocked the gun and point it at him.

'Felicity don't, don't take his life, he gave you what he needed. Oliver wouldn't want you to do this.'

'Dig, he and I are different. He doesn't have the darkness I have. That is his vow not to kill, not mine.' She said and fired the gun.

Slade Wilson turned off the comm and looked to Malcolm.

'She's relentless.' He said.

'We should've taken her with us when we grabbed Oliver.' Malcolm said. 'No doubt she will be here soon.'

'Don't worry.' Slade grinned. 'I'll take care of her.'

Felicity return to the foundry but refused to look at Dig.

'I told you to turn off your comm.' She said. 'You weren't suppose to hear that.'

'But I did.' He said.

'That's why I didn't want to tell you guys about me. Because sooner or later you would find out about this darkness inside me.'

'Felicity we all have a darkness in ourselves.'

'Not like I do, mine was brought out maliciously.' She said and turned away.

'Felicity, no matter what we are here for you. We are a family.' She turned around finally faced him, a tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded.

_Felicity sat in the chair across from Tori. _

_'What you did was-'_

_'He deserved it.' felicity said as she rubbed her palms together._

_'Jim Believes that you will be our downfall. That you're dangerous. That you have this darkness. I agree. You do have a darkness.' She dai and Felicity looked up at her. 'That darkness will always be there, there is no hiding it. So I plan to embrace it.'_

Thoughts? Let me know of any ideas as well :)


	11. Rescue or Trap?

And now, he is another action packed chapter!

This chapter is will be the start or really learning about Felicity's past and exploring the darkness within her and we will learn about someone from her past.

Hope you enjoy :D

Copyright: I don't own arrow or Stephen Amell :(

_The breeze blew across Felicity's face as she stood on the beach staring at the ocean. A woman approached behind her and placed a hand on Felicity._

_'I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to run out, I just. The things I've done, they make people look at me as if I'm some kind of monster.' Felicity said as a tear rolled down her face. 'This darkness I have, that woman exploited it and made me into this..this' She stopped short when Lilly gave her a hug._

_'It's alright sweetie. We all have a demon inside of us trying to claw its way out. The challenge is whether you are willing to accept it or not. Then when you do, you act upon it.' She said. 'They gave you the ability to kill, and now you can use yourself against them. Use your skills against them.' She said and wiped Felicity's tears away. 'Your mother would love to see you now as this beautiful, strong, brave woman.' Lilly said._

Felicity was looking at the satellite image of the compound where Oliver was as well as the heat signature of the compound.

'Look, this wall right here.' She said and point to the far right corner. 'Its a large wooden area.'

'Yes, but it also has the most guards.'

'It does, that will aid perfectly.'

'Felicity, you completely lost me.'

'In training, my instructor taught us to look at things in the eyes of the enemy, map out what they expect you to do. The woods are perfect cover for me to come in, that's why they have it so heavily guarded. But over here in the left corner is fairly open, it would be impossible for me to come in silently because there isn't any cover, or so they think.'

'I'm still not following.'

'Do what they least expect. They are thinking in the stand point of how Oliver would come in, not how I would come in. I was trained to be invisible, no matter what the circumstances. See look, there are telephone poles, I can knock them down and entrap the guards in a power mess.'

'But you can't come in that way now.'

'True, but most of the guards will go their to assist, which will give me at least three blind spots to attempt to come in threw. See Dig, They don't know my training, this is one of the many things that gives me the upper-hand.'

'One of the many thing? Like what?'

'They think I am being driven by rage. They expect me to be loud.' Felicity said as she left the foundry.

_'One of the worst things you can do is fight off of rage. Your enemies will harvest it and use it against you.' An instructor said._

_'But rage makes us punch harder, why shouldn't we use it?' A girl asked._

_'It clouds your mind._ _You are not thinking rationally which can lead you to make a mistake.' Felicity said._

_'Correct.' Jim said as he came down the stairs. 'However, if you can make your enemy believe that you are driven by rage, it gives you the upper hand.'_

_'How?' Another recruit asked._

_'They will be expecting you to mess up, therefore they will not expect you to be clear headed.' Jim said and eyed Felicity. 'Isn't that right Felicity?' Jim asked and everyone looked to her._

Felicity stepped foot onto the compound and looked around. She hid behind the treeline when she drew a modified gun from her backpack. It was loaded with exploding darts. She aim at the first telephone pole and fired. The dart hit dead center below the lines.

'First dart is up.' She said.

'Okay, the guard on your left just moved behind the building, you're clear for about 25 seconds. Felicity put the gun in the back of her pants and put the backpack on. She climbed up the fence and stood on top. She crouched and on the balls of her feet walked until she was st the edge of a tiny shack. She jumped and silently landed on the corner and slipped down just as the guard came back in sight.

'Alright, In five seconds you'll have a twenty-second window to make it to the other side of side of the fence.'

Across from the shack was their secondary fence that lead to the actually building Oliver was in. She darted across the grass. There was an overpass that consisted of trees that she could use for shelter, but it had two guards stationed in it. She moved to the nearest tree and waited and pulled out her recording device.

_'All units check in'_ She heard the walkie say. and she pressed the record button.

_'Tree one, clear.' _One man said.

_'Tree two clear.' _The other man said. She pressed the stop button and placed it away then pulled out two knifes. She walked behind the first guard, he turned around to find her there. She swung the first knife the sliced his leg, she pun and sliced the other leg with the other knife, She stood up in a spin and tripped the man and stabbed the knife through his heart and pressed him to the ground. The other guard heard a noise and approached Felicity. She hid behind a tree and waited. When he was in range she stood behind him again, she took both knifes diagonally from one another against his throat and split it open. She put her knifes away and pulled the guards into the trees deeper. She pulled out her gun and leaned against a tree. She aimed and fired the next dart, it hit the lines dead center again.

'Dart two in place.' She said and turned her body to view the next line, she fired again hitting the telephone pole. 'Dart Three in place.' She said and then but the gun away in the back pack. She grabbed one of the guards walkie talkies and clipped it to her pants. She moved in a few trees and then started to climb one. She was about half way up when the device went off.

_'All units check in.' _She grabbed her recorder and help down the button as she hit play

_'Tree one clear, Tree two clear.' _She clipped the device back and continued on. She reached the highest she could go without being caught. She stood on her feet and jumped from one limp to the other, her hands handed on the trunk and she swung up and over and landed feet first on the limp.

'I thought you didn't like heights.' Dig said.

'I don't. I hate heights.' She said. She stopped to take a breath in. She proceeded to jump through two other trees before she reached the forest coverage she need. She climbed down started to weave through the tress making her way closer to the opening. She reached the opening.

'Dig, time to light em' up.' She said. In nearly a second she heard a loud explosion. Her darts went of, the live wires came down all around the guards trapping them.

'Won't this alarm them to you?'

'Maybe, but the darts exploded through electrical impulses making it look like a conductor overheated and blew.' She said. She watched as all the guards but two left. One started to retreat into the woods over by her to look. She approached. She grabbed his arm, broke it and flipped him to the ground. She grabbed a wire from her pocket and choked him. She laid him down and pushed him deeper into the forest. She approached the second guard and pulled out a different knife. She shoved it through the back of him until it came out the front then she removed it and watched him fall to his knees. She pushed him into the forest as well. She ran to the side of the building when a guard came around the other side. She sent her palm flying to his nose breaking it, then slammed his head into the concrete wall. She moved to a small side window that lead into the building and shimmied her way in.

She landed on the ground taking in her surroundings. She silently crouched down and continued down until she was met with her next guard. he noticed her and threw a punch at her and slammed her into the wall. She reach behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck then walked up the wall then flipped them over. His head hit the ground knocking him unconscious. She took our a knife and made a mark on his head to make it look like he slipped and hit his head on accident. She continued down the hallway until she saw another guard. She quickly scaled the wall and hoisted herself on a pole. The guard came closer to her. She wrapped her arms around the pole the lowered herself about him, she hooked her legs around his neck and snapped it. She pushed the guard into a nearby room then brought herself back onto the pipes as she heard and saw a whole squad of guards coming her way.

_Felicity jumped down through the air vent and landed silently in her targets room. She came up behind one of his guards and snapped his neck. She caught him before his body made a sound on the ground. She approached the second guard, he turned around to face her. Before he had time to react she stabbed a knife through his heart, twisted and pushed upwards. She removed the knife and slowly lowered the body to the ground. There was a third guard in the other room but he was in direct light. She made her way into her targets room and towards him. He saw her reflection when he put his glasses down, he got up and she slit his throat, not deep enough to kill him but enough to sever his vocal cords and he fell to the ground trying to crawl to his other bodyguard. She placed her boot on his back and flipped him over. _

_'This is for those girls' She whispered and pushed the knife into his abdomen and dragged the knife across him all the way and let him to bleed out as she escaped through the air vents._

_When she returned she gave her debrief and was called to Tori's office for a chat._

_'Why would you want to embrace my darkness?' Felicity asked._

_'There are very few people in this world who could have killed the way you did. Who have this instinct. Face it Felicity, you were born to be a killer. Keep it up and you'll go far in here.' Tori said._

Felicity snapped out of her memory when the guards all past her. She dropped down and silently made her way down the hallway. She turned down a corridor that lead to a room where only three heat signatures came from, She believed that's where Oliver was. She knocked on the door and hid on the side out of sight, When the door opened she stabbed the guard and pushed the guard inside. She removed her knife and he fell to the ground. The other two guards came at her and in a matter of seconds she killed them both. She looked up at Oliver who was just staring at her. She went over and cut him loose. He stood up and she hugged him.

'Are you hurt?'

'No. How, did you find me.'

'Later.' She said and they both left the room. They turned to their right and went down that corridor. A guard came out with his gun drawn. Felicity punched him in the nose and grabbed his arm with the gun, she jumped up and hooked her legs around his neck and flipped him over.

'You like flipping people.' he said as they continued.

'I work better with my legs.' She said and then gave him a glare. 'Don't even start,' She said. They turned into a large room when the door shut behind them. They turned around two face two men walking out, it was Malcolm and Slade. Men came behind Oliver and tazed him, They locked him in a chair and woke him up.

'Oliver.' Slade started. 'You get to watch as we kill your lover.' He said and finished with a cocky smile.

Sorry but cliff hanger time!

Don't worry though, the next chapter will the legendary battle between Felicity, Malcolm and Slade.

Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? All are welcomed :)


	12. Afterwards

This is it,, nooo, not the last chapter, the fight scene between Felicity, Merlin and Slade!

Even I'm excited lol

Hope you enjoy :D

Copyright: Don't own arrow :/

_Felicity stood in the center of the room in black heels and a dark red dress that hugged her curves._

_'Tori, why do I need to get dressed up like this. It's a simple phone swap.'_

_'Because, we want you to look desirable.'_

_'I thought I was suppose to you know, blend in.'_

_'You are, but we want you to stand out, no so you scream enemy, but so your target will want to meet you. Plus we need to make you look as harmless as possible. People trust other people who don't pose a threat to them.' Tori said. 'You need to make your target believe they have the upper hand, that they are stronger, this applies to most missions.' Tori said and handed Felicity a pair of red earrings. 'Red is definitely your color.'_

_'How will I know if I'm convincing enough?'_

_'Felicity my dear, you've been in three missions already and this is only your second month here and you're already up to level 7. Use what you've been using these lasts 8 weeks. Your instinct.'_

'Please, your issue is with me, not Felicity. Let her go and I'll give myself to you.' Malcolm gave a nod to the guards and they left the room.

'I'd beg to differ Oliver, Felicity has took out nearly twenty of my men if you don't include the telephone poles.' Malcolm said. 'I have to say.' he said as he stepped closer to Felicity. 'I never expected the blonde IT girl to be of any threat.' He said.

'Please.' Oliver begged, Felicity turned around and gave him a knowing look and turned back to the two men and removed her backpack and threw her knives to the side.

'You're right. Most people never do.' Felicity said. She took a few steps forward and threw a punch at Malcolm. He countered her and side stepped her making her fall to the ground. Malcolm locked her arms behind her back and stood her up.

'Your men clearly need some work in the combat department.' Slade said and let out a laugh. 'Are you ready for this Oliver?' He asked and approached Felicity.

'I'm so sorry Oliver. I knew wanted you to see this part of me.' She said.

Felicity leaned back and supported herself on Malcolm as she threw both feet back, putting herself in a mid air fold. She looped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. Slade threw a punch but Felicity moved to the side. She grabbed his arm and forcefully hit his elbow inward making it break. She swung under his arm and looped her legs around his neck and flipped him onto the ground.

'You're feisty' Malcolm said as he got up. Slade quick recovered and stood up. Both of the men stood on either side of her. 'I've never seen anyone with your training before.' Malcolm stated then ran towards Felicity, Slade did the same as well. Felicity Moved and jumped onto a side crate then jumped into the air and caught onto a pipe.

Slade jumped remarkably high and caught her leg and pulled her down. She came down upside down, she placed her hands on the ground in a handstand, with Slade still holding onto her ankle she was able to throw him over her.

'You're very handy with your legs.' Malcolm said.

'Not just my legs.' She said, She spun on her knees as Malcolm threw a punch at her, She elbowed him in the knee, as he fell she hit him in the back then put him in a headlock. 'You know they say that woman don;t have the strength to physically snap someone's neck. let;s find out.' She said. In one motion she cracked his neck and his lifeless body fell to the ground. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder thrust her backwards against the wall. Slade's fist came towards Felicity, it collided with the wall, shattering a piece of it as Felicity moved out-of-the-way. She grabbed his arm and looped her legs around his chest and squeezed tightly. She felt two of his ribs crack.

Slade grabbed her arm and flipped her over. She rolled over once, Slade came behind her, he picked her up and slammed her into the opposite wall. She kicked his legs out from under him and flipped backwards behind Slade as he felt he hit his head disorienting him for a second. Felicity quickly quietly jumped onto a another crate and hooked herself on the pipe in the room and climbed on top. Slade got and looked around. Felicity carefully walked the pipe then jumped to another one that was over near her bag.

Slade kept looking around for her. Once he turned around, she jumped down and retrieved the one of the knives from her backpack. She climbed back up and onto the pipe and moved over to Slade. She made a sound directly above Slade causing him to look up right as she jumped down and drove the knife through his head. She stepped back and took a breath then turned and ran to Oliver who was staring at her wide eyed. She cut him loose him and he just stared at her.

'Like I said, you weren't suppose to see any of that.' He opened his mouth the protest. 'Like I said, later.' Oliver nodded and followed her to the door. She opened it and one of the guards turned around and drew his gun. She grabbed his arm, spun around and with her other arm grabbed his neck and flipped him over cracking it. The second guard approached Felicity and she jabbed him in the throat then held him in a choke hold until he passed out. She took Oliver the way she came in. They climbed out of the window.

'Dig, I'm out of the bunker, Oliver is with me. Is it clear?'

'Yes.' She nodded to Oliver for him to follow her and they moved to the patch of trees, the ran in deeper until Felicity stopped them and changed their direct to head the way she came in. They climbed back over to the fence and off of the compound.

A few hours later Felicity and Oliver returned to the foundry. After another hour Dig left to let Oliver and felicity be alone. Felicity was in a corner changing from her clothes when Oliver came up behind her.

'We need to talk about what happened today.' Oliver said.

'No we don't.' Felicity said as she slipped a dark red tank top on and black pants.

'Thank you for coming to get me.' Oliver said and took a step closer to Felicity. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a nod. 'Felicity-'

'No. Don't. I can't hear it.' She choked out and turned around to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. Oliver picked her up and brought her over to the couch and removed her top. For the rest of the night they embraced each other.

_'One of the most important things you must learn to integrate your training with society. This is why to become and agent you must excel in the social category.' Jim said._

_'Why are we integrating our training with society? Are we suppose to well blend in and not make a target.' A male asked._

_'yes, but out in the real world we will not have us instructors in your ear telling you who your enemies are. Telling you the right and wrong moves. There will be not tests that you can retake. If you screw up, you can die. This test her is designed to test all of your skills to see where you are at.' Jim said. 'Tony, your up first. In this test, you will be in some form of social setting.'_

_'And..' Tony asked._

_'Like I said, no instructors telling you anything. But I will say, be cautious of everything.' He said. Tony completed the virtual simulator and received a 35. One by one people went up and continued to slip up or all out fail. it came around to Felicity's turn, she approached cautiously. Social has never been a strong suit of hers, she always babbles or embarrasses herself. A screen appeared showing a background scene of what looked to be an interview._

_'You are at an interview. A mission has been given to you with very little detail. All you know is you must get this person to hire you.' A computer voice said and instantly a question popped into mind._

_'Computer, is the interviewer a male or female?' Felicity asked. In the distance Tori stood in the background next to Jim. _

_'Good question, the interviewer is Male.'_

_'was he married at any point?' She said and Tori cocked her haed to the side and gave a questioning glance to Jim who just shrugged._

_'Yes, he is a widower.'_

_'Okay, may I proceed to the interview?' She asked and the image changed. She was still in the same room but how a Male appeared in a chair in front of her._

_'Good evening.' He said._

_'Good..evening..' She said hesitantly. 'Computer shake his hand.' The computer followed her command. _

_'Please have a seat.' He said. The virtual character sat down, in the background she noticed it was nighttime out and that there were people in the background. _

_'Why would you like to work for this company?' He asked._

_'I've heard good reviews. Plus, I have always been a night owl. When I learned that your company operates at night I jumped at the opportunity to apply.' She said and Tori's faced turning into surprise. _

_'Nobody has ever gotten that before.' Jim whispered._

Felicity awoke before Oliver. Oliver had his back to the back of the couch, she was turned inward so their chests and faces were facing one another. She loved the sight of Oliver as he slept he seemed so peaceful. She took a deep breath in and let it out savoring the moment.

Oliver felt her shift and subconsciously tightened her hold on him. Felicity felt him tightened his hold and she looked up to see he was still asleep. She moved a bit and pressed her lips to his for a barely there kiss trying to wake him up. She heard him groan and repeated her actions. This time after a moment he started to respond. She broke apart and placed her hand to cup his cheek and ran her thumb over his cheek. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw her. She leaned down and kissed her.

'You disturbed my sleep.' He said groggily and she laughed and he pressed his forehead to hers. 'You know, if we keep doing this we are going to need to invest in a bed to put down here.' He said.

'I can only imagine the look on Dig's face when he would either A) ask why or B) whenever her would come down to find us here like this.

'He would probably saw get a room.' Dig said as he came down the stairs. Felicity buried her face in Oliver's chest as the three laughed.

'what are you doing here?' Felicity asked when she turned back towards him.

'I brought you guys some breakfast. So I came here to drop it off.' he said.

'Dig that's so sweet.' Felicity said.

'It would be sweet if you guys would but some clothes on.' Felicity looked down and realized they were still naked under the blanket and she blushed.

'I don't know I kind of like it like this' Oliver said and tickled her side and she hit him. 'I really like tickling you also.' Oliver said.

'Tickle me again and find out what happens.' She threatened and Dig let out a chuckle. Dig went up to the club to let Oliver and Felicity change. He came down ten minutes later to find Oliver pressing Felicity against her desk making out with her. He just scoffed and left.

'I think we scared Dig away.' Felicity panted as Oliver placed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

'Oh well.' He said. Felicity pushed at his shoulder and he leaned back to look at her. 'what is it?' He asked concerned.

'As much as I love this moment, we really do need to talk.'

'About?'

'Us. My past. Where we go from here.'

'We could go to my bedroom.' He said and kissed her.

'I'm serious Oliver.' She said.

'Alright, how about we have dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at 7.' She nodded and gave her the address of the hotel she was staying at. She left the foundry but not before Oliver stole another kiss from her. She got back to her hotel and order some food as she went over in her head the topics for tonight.

Thoughts, comments, Ideas? Write em' down :D


	13. Dinner and a show?

New chapter woo!

Hope you all enjoy. And brace yourselves...that's all I will say.

_Felicity sat in a chair which sat across from her boss._

_'Do you know why I called you here today?' He asked._

_'No sir.' She said nervously._

_'It's about the social test you took.'_

_'Oh..'_

_'Why did you ask the computer if he was a widower?'_

_'Because it gave me a personal connection with him.'_

_'I saw that. You brought up the subject of death with him. You brought up your parents death and he ended up giving you the job.'_

_'And?'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because, the test was about incorporating our training with a social setting.'_

_'So?'_

_'You have trained us to play on people's emotions, either for us or against them. So I did.' _

_'Impressive.' He said._

_'What if you had not known he was a widower.'_

_'I still would've brought up my parents.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because the emotion was real.'_

_'How does that help you.'_

_'Sometimes, showing emotion helps. If I was cold and distant through the interview he wouldn't have hired me.'_

_'Interesting. Thank you, you are dismissed.' He said. She left even more confused and nervous than when she entered._

Felicity paced her hotel room nervously. It was 6:55 and Oliver would be here soon. They were going to a public place to talk about private things. 'great' She thought. She went over the list of things to talk about in her head.

A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts. She looked through the peephole and there stood Oliver in a suit and tie. She opened the door.

'Hi.' She said.

'Wow. You look beautiful.' He said and she blushed. 'ready to go?' He asked and she nodded. The two nervously fidgeted in the car on the way to the restaurant. They headed inside and a waiter sat them down.

'Please bring me your best bottle of wine.' Oliver said and the waiter returned moments later and Felicity gasped.

'Oliver that's a four thousand dollar bottle of wine.'

'Billionaire, remember?'

'Right.' She trailed off. They both fidgeted in their seats much like in the car until Oliver finally broke the silence.

'So, I think that we should have a rematch.'

'Rematch?'

'Yeah, when Dig and I first fought I went easy, I didn't realize that you could fight so well.'

'You seriously think you could beat me?' She asked surprisingly.

'Yeah.' He said. She sighed at him realizing he was trying to defer from the real reason for dinner.

'We need to talk Oliver.' She said softly.

'About?'

'You know about what.'

'Can't this wait until after dinner?' Oliver asked.

'This is exactly why we went to dinner.' Felicity said angrily.

'Felic-'

'No, you need to hear this. No more kissing me to distract me, no more avoiding the subject.' She said sternly.

'Alright.' He said in a sigh. The waiter came back and took their orders before Felicity began.

'About the other day..'

'Diggle told me that you killed the guards before you went to the compound. He said you interrogated one of them. He said that you killed the guard even after he gave you the information. I mean..is..is this the real you?' He said and she looked at him with fury.

'You have no right to judge me.' She said frustrated and shook her head and looked back at Oliver. 'Obviously this was a mistake.' She said and got up and left the restaurant. She walked back to her hotel room and kept ignoring Oliver's phone calls and texts. By the time she reached her room she had turned her phone off. She slumped down onto her bed defeated. She turned her phone back on and it revealed several missed calls and voice mails from Oliver and one missed call from Diggle. She took a chance and called him up.

'Hi' She said.

'Hey, are you alright?' He asked and she took a deep breath in and looked to the ceiling as a tear fell down.

'I guess.' She said.

'What happened?' He asked.

'A lot...listening Dig. Tomorrow at the foundry, when I come in. You need to leave.'

'I don't undert-'

'I'm going to make Oliver listen to me one way or another. There are some things that he was never suppose to know, but now it's the only way to get his attention.' She said and hung up before Dig could protest. She changed into her pajamas and laid down to try an get some shut eye.

_'In this segment, we will test your training with weapons and tactical. This course is designed where you choose an item, go through the maze and try to get out alive with as little mess as possible.' Jim said as he walked in front of a table the recruits stood behind. 'In front of you are a set of items, choose one and go through the maze.' Jim called up recruit after recruit and Felicity watched them all. One after one took a weapon, they all took a knife or gun, they all either died or make a huge mess or noise. Jim called Felicity up and she stood in front of the weapons table. She walked down the table looking at all the items. She looked and saw that there was a phone that had a camera. She eyed it curiously and picked it up. She turned around took a picture of the map on the wall and entered the maze. She emerged from the other end ten minutes later and gave the phone back to Jim._

_'See.' Jim said as he held the phone up. 'we are known for our efficiency and our invisibility. Your goal is to get complete the mission and get out with as little noise as possible. You want the attention on anyone but you.' Jim said. _

Felicity awoke and looked at her clock. Both Oliver and Diggle should-be been there by now. She got dressed and into her car and headed for the foundry. She arrived and went to their side entrance, she entered the silently slipped in. She could hear Oliver and Diggle fighting on the mats. She tiptoed carefully down the stairs as she listened to their conversation.

'Oliver, she did all of those things to get you back.'

'But Dig, you said that she killed all thos-'

'When I told her not to kill the guard, she said that not killing was your vow, not hers...Oliver you need to remember that she had been trained to do nothing but kill. When you were taken she was just went into her offensive side and reacted naturally.' Dig said as he threw a punch. He stepped back as Oliver took a step back and sighed and he noticed Felicity and she gave him a nod and approached behind Oliver.

'But Dig-' He was cut off Felicity grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold and tightened her grip on him. Oliver fell to his knees and started to see black dots form in his vision then Felicity released him and he dropped to the ground coughing.

'What the hell!' Oliver yelled at her. She looked to Diggle.

'Dig leave.' She said and he opened his mouth to protest. 'Don't, just leave.' She said. As he walked past her he saw a fury in her eyes. One he has never seen, not even in Oliver.

'What the hell Felicity!' Oliver repeated again once the foundry door closed behind Dig. She moved forward and tripped him and elbowed him to the ground and took a step back.

'You asked if that was the real me. Well I'm showing you know. Besides you wanted a rematch anyways.' She said spitefully.

'Felicity. I shouldn't have said the things I did.' He said in a apologetic tone as he got up. As soon as Oliver got up she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. Oliver rolled over and grabbed her foot and swung her down onto next to him. Oliver rolled over on top of her and straddled her.

'Stop!' He said. But she didn't. She scooted her legs up to her chest, much like the last time. Oliver tried to stop her by grabbed her arms. She got loose of his grasp and elbowed him in the face. She wrapped her necks around his neck and put her hand to his shoulders. She pulled herself up and over his head and back and flipped him over to his back and straddled. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

'You are going to listen to me whether you want to or not. I love you. I wasn't going to lose you. My training turned me into a weapon. When you got taken I snap into my old self and went to get you back. That is why I need to handle my past on my own, by myself.' She said. Oliver got his hands lose and pushed her from him and they both scrambled to their feet.

'But Malcolm and Slade were my demons!' He yelled at her and threw a punch at her. She grabbed it and used her legs to once again flip him to the mat and she moved back and moved out of her defensive position into a standing position.

'I know. I shouldn't have done what I did. But I wasn't going to loose you Oliver.' She said and turned around. She made her way up the stairs and closed the door right as Oliver called her name.

Oliver took the stairs by three's as he ran to catch up with Felicity.

Felicity heard Oliver coming up the stairs and she ran to the bar and used it as a step stood to hop onto the bars that lead to rafters on the ceiling. Oliver entered the club and looked around.

'Felicity!' He yelled out. He searched but couldn't find her on the floor. He looked up to the ceiling looking for her. His gaze stopped on a sunroof window on the ceiling that was cracked up a bit and he sighed.

Felicity stood on the corner of the roof and let out a breath as she felt tears sting her eyes. She jumped down and headed back to her hotel. She was soaking wet when she got back. To add to her horrible day it decided to down pour on her way back. She started to take over her clothes when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and was met with an equally wet Oliver standing on the opposite side of her door.

'Oliv-' She started but was cut off buy Oliver kissing her ferociously. He raised his right arm and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her lips closer to her. She placed her hands on his chest then slid them up to hook around his neck. He let go of her neck and moved it to her back where it joined with his other hand. She stood on her tippy toes and pulled his neck closer to her making the kiss more passionate. Oliver pushed her back into her room closing the door with his foot. He pushed them until they met her bed and laid them down carefully with him on top. He unzipped her sweater as she unbutton his shirt. Both never letting go of one another as they relieved much tension between the two.

Okay, so drama filled! I'm mean it was bound to come...I seem to be ending the chapters later with the two together...  
Thoughts on this? Or anything on this chapter.  
Ideas are welcomedAnd reviews are loved :D


	14. Training

Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

P.S. This chapter is like obnoxiously long, so please bare with me.

Felicity lay on the bed with her chest to the bed. The sheet sat just above her hip bone leaving her back and shoulders bare. Oliver was propped up on his elbow and was tracing a patter on her back with the other hand. At first he started to spell out his name, then he spelled out her name.

'I really like when you spelled out my name and drew a little heart.' She said groggily and turned her head to look at Oliver.

'Morning.' He said in a laughing.

'Morning.' She said and Oliver leaned down to kiss her. 'What time is it?'

'9. We slept late, normally we wake up at around 6.'

'Well you wore me out last night. You have amazing stamina. That just blew my mind.' She said sleepily then he eyes went wide to see a smirk on his face.

'Miss bad ass assassin still manages to stick her foot in her mouth, speaking of which. I never knew you were so flexible.' He said seductively and kissed her again.

'You should've expected that, I'm really good with my legs.' She said and instantly regretted it.

'Still no brain to mouth filter huh?' He said with a chuckle.

'Unfortunately no.' She said with a giggle and Oliver resumed tracing patterns on her back 'You should've seen me when I was training. We had to learn how to effectively make a point and a bunch of bullshit like that. A here I come. I was good at most of the things down there, but apparently not that. I remember this one time, we had a like fake suspect and we had to interrogate him.' She looked at him and she saw the questioning glance. 'Not the type of interrogation that you're thinking of, it was a standard question one, and I step in and within the first five minutes I rambled then made a complete fool out of myself.'

'Only you.' He said laughing. He was just running his fingers up and down her spine until his fingers drifted and traced one of the lines of her whip mark scars. He reacted the center of her back where all the scars conjoined together and laid his palm flat against her back.

'Why did you stop?'

'I just got distracted.'

'By me naked, you drawing patterns or the scars on my back.' She asked with her eyes closed as she laid her head back on the pillow.

'All three I suppose.' He said. When she opened her eyes she saw at hint of sadness in his eyes.

'I could always go put a shirt on.' She said trying to lighten the mood. Oliver moved his hand to the right side of her ribs and moved closer to her.

'And why would I want that?' He asked. 'You wouldn't be naked, and I couldn't draw patterns on your back.' He said and smiled for a sec before it disappeared and he moved his hand back to her back. She moved one of her arms out from under her head and placed it on the scar of his right pectoral.

'They make us who we are Oliver.' She said and she knew she had gotten his attention. He leaned down to kiss her in as his silent way of say 'thank you'. The kiss grew more passionate and Oliver pulled her flush against him and he rolled them over so he was on top. He started to trail his hand down her side and was on her hip when his cellphone rang which elicited a grumble from Oliver.

'You should probably get that.' She said as she broke apart from him.

'Let it go to voice mail.' He said and he kissed her again.

'It could be Dig.'

'So?'

'Last time he saw us I put you in a choke hold. Plus you didn't go home last night.'

'Oh yeah.' He said and moved to grab his phone, his hips involuntarily pushed against hers and she let out a moan. He looked at her then the phone and got an idea. 'I'm going to make Diggle pay for interrupting us.'

'How?'

'We could make him believe he interrupted us during morning sex- which he kind of is.' He said with a smirk and she gave him a glare. 'What we need to make him believe that we didn't kill each other somehow.' She just sighed and nodded and he answered the phone.

'What?' He answered breathlessly.

'I..uh..just wanted to make sure you two were alive, are you alright?' Dig asked cautiously

'I'm fine but I'm kind of busy.' He said.

'Oh god Oliver!' Felicity said and instantly the phone went dead. Oliver turned red from laughing.

'Poor Diggle..not only can he not beat eiher one of us physically but he always interrupts us at the most awkward moments.' She said sincerely.

'I'm not sure if he believed it though.' Oliver said.

'What why?' She asked concerned and Oliver leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'From last night I learned you like to scream.' He said and she instantly blushed as he kissed her again. 'And bite.' He said and she smack his chest playfully.

_'You won't always have your eyesight as your advantage. You might get some bozo who still has pepper spray, and now your blinded. This test is designed just for the purpose. No we will not be spraying you with pepper spray, no matter how much I want to.' This elicited a small laugh from the group. 'You will be blindfolded and will have three guards attacking you.' Jim said. 'Felicity, you're up first.' e said and she got up and stood in the center of the mat. Jim came up behind her and tied the blindfold on. He stepped back and gave the guards a nod._

_Felicity got into a fighting stance and was nervous, she could see anything. But she could faintly hear the a guard behind her. He moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed it, hoisted herself up and locked her legs around his neck and brought him to the ground. She felt the next guard grab her from behind. She lifted her legs up to grab his neck but the third guard grabbed them before she could. She stilled for a moment unsure of what to do. _

_'Stop.' Jim said and approached Felicity. The guards stilled held her but loosened their grip so she could get her hand from to the blindfold. 'Don't take it off.' He said. 'Felicity what have we taught you.'_

_'Never freeze.'_

_'Exactly. Don't think when you fight. Just react. Use your instinct. Alright, reset to when the guard grabbed you from behind.' They reset and the guard grabbed her from behind. She lifted her legs up again and Jim sighed as the guard caught her legs again. This time though she wrapped her legs around the third guards neck and twisted her whole body sending the two guys flying onto the mat._

Felicity and Oliver had finally gotten out of bed and were standing at the island eating breakfast.

'We should have another sparring match.' Oliver said.

'Really? Why is that? And don't even pull the bull about going easy on me.'

'Training actually.'

'Oliver, I don't ne-

'I was thinking me actually.' He said and she choked on her drink.

'Seriously?'

'Why is that so surprising.'

'Mr. Tall, blonde and handsome admitting he would like training. Never thought I'd live to see the day Oliver Queen asked me that.' She said.

'Your just a really good fighter. Not that I'm not a good fighter, it's just that your fighting is unique, people don;t expect it, it could give me the upper hand and all, plus it would be fun to spar without verbally fight-' His ramble was cut short when Felicity walked over and kissed him.

'Asking for help and a ramble. Someone pinch me I think I'm dreaming.' She said and kissed him again. She broke the kiss with a squeal when Oliver pinched her butt.

'What, you asked.' He said with a smirk.

'Hey you go ahead to the foundry I have to make a stop first.'

She headed to the foundry after She stopped by Big Belly Burger and handed a burger to Dig.

'It's an apology for this morning.' Felicity said as she handed the burger to him.

'So you guys weren't?'

'No, more like in preparation for.' Oliver said.

'So, good to see you two didn't kill each other.' Dig said as the two took off their jacket and got ready to train. They moved over to the sparring mats and Dig gave them a curious look.

'Do I need to leave again?' He asked and Felicity shook her head.

'I'm just training him.' She said and Dig choked on his food. 'See! I'm not the only one who had that reaction.' She said.

'You're training him.'

'Yup, he even asked me to.' She said surprised. Dig just sat back and watched as Oliver was about to get his ass kicked...again.

'Let's just start with fighting.' She said.

'Just fighting?'

'Yup, just come at me.'

Felicity and Oliver stood on opposite sides of the mat. Oliver moved forward and threw a punch at her, she put up her forearm to block it and returned with a punch. Oliver caught it, She flipped upside down and flipped him over. He spun to kick her feet out from under her but she caught herself by doing a back flip and landed on her feet. She looked at him in a cocky way as he got up.

'Don't be so eager to attack suddenly.' She said. Oliver and Felicity started to circle each other before he made another move. He threw a spun kick at her but she duct avoiding it, When his leg landed he turned to repeat his actions with his other leg. Before he even moved his other leg, Felicity did a handstand, wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him over to the mat. He got up and she threw a punch at him, hitting him square in the jaw. For several minutes they just threw punches at each other, both blocking them.

Oliver tried to pull a rope-a-dope punch but when he threw his fist, she caught it and spun him into a kneeling position and put him in a choke hold.

'Uncle, uncle.' Oliver choked out and she released him. 'How, the punch, how?' He said as he stood to face her. She instantly pulled a rope-a-dope punch hitting him each time.

'See that's your problem right there. Don't look at my hands when I punch, look at my shoulder. The punch is coming from my shoulder.' She said and threw another punch and he caught it and twirled her around pinning her chest to his back and her arms crisscrossed in front of her. 'Good.' She said and put her legs behind Oliver's and twirled throwing him down to the ground. 'And secondly, don't freeze.' She said and walked to grab her water then moved back to the mat. Oliver kept throwing punches at her and the occasional kick but she blocked each one and almost every time he landed on the ground. he stood up when she walked over to him, he hand went up to the back of his neck and she pulled him to her and kissed him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

'Seriously guys?' Dig said and they broke apart.

'Do you think when you kiss me?' She asked and he shook his head. 'See, you just react.' She said and kissed him again. She tripped him and put her hand to his chest and threw him to the ground. She was kneeling on one leg, her hand still on his chest. 'Don't think Oliver, just react.' She said and stood up and he stood up also. He hated that she kept pinning her down. He lunged at her angrily and she flipped him with her legs again.

'Never let your emotions control your fighting.' She said.

'I have a deal for you.' She said stepping closer to him. 'If you successfully pin me down.' She said and put her hand on his left should and started to circle him. 'I'll let you have complete control me.' She said seductively. Once she fully circle him and was on his left side again she pinched his pressure pint and he dropped to the floor unconsciously.

'Uhh..' Dig said.

'Its his next lesson.' She said and he just nodded.

Thirty minutes later Oliver awoke and just looked at he as she had a Cheshire grin on her face.

'What the hell Felicity.' He said and he also noticed Dig was gone and she noticed his look.

'First Dig left, and second, never let your guard down. Your opponent will use any means necessary to distract you.' She said. She walked up to him and kneed him in the chest and flipped him over again. He stood up and grabbed her arm, she did and cart-wheel and flipped him over.

'I don't understand how you keep flipping me. Your so tiny and petite.'

'Because you fight with strength.' She said.

'I don't understand.' Felicity walked over to the foundry steps and hopped on the railed them leaped on one of the rafters Oliver does pull ups on.

'Look.' She said. She tried to do a pull up but barely got half way. 'Now watch this. She shifted he weight and hoisted herself up and flipped like a gymnastic then came down.

'Fighting is always about strength.' She said but Oliver still didn't get it. 'Think of it this way. Think of a bow, each bow is different, you have to fire it a different way on every bow. Because if you have a new bow, you have to break in the string. If you have a broken in bow, you have to use less force. Not to mention the weight on each string. You don't need to have extremely good strength to fight, like a bow you need to learn your body.' She said as she approached him.

'I think I know your body pretty well.' He said as she wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and she laughed.

'Seriously Oliver.' She said as they broke apart. 'If you know your own body, you can learn to distribute your weight accordingly.' She said. Then She put her hands on his shoulders and her legs under his legs and twisted making him fall down and she landed on top of him straddling him. She looked up to glance at the clock and saw it was nighttime.

'Are you going out tonight?' She asked.

'Probably, seeing as how I've haven't in a few days.' he said and started to run his hands up and down her thighs. She got up and went over to her computers and sat down.

'Anyone in particular tonight?' When Oliver got up he just stared at her. 'What?' She asked.

'Just haven't seen you there in a while.' He said. 'Maybe..maybe you could come out with me tonight.' And she looked at him.

'My demons, my work, your demons, your work.' She said and got up and went over to him.

'What about together demons?' He said playfully and she laughed.

'Alright how about this. When you do just a nighttime patrol, it's just you. But when you go after someone or help fix some sort of crisis, I'll go out with you. Deal?'

'Deal.' He said and kissed her.

'You really have to stop kissing me or else you won't make it out of here tonight.' She said and he sighed and nodded and went to get his gear on and left. Felicity ran her fingers over her desk and sighed then started to do some research. It was late when she finished, so she left Oliver a note that she went back to her hotel. She stopped to pick up some groceries before she headed back to her hotel room. When she stepped inside she found him sitting on the bed holding a bag of take out. she just laughed as he unpacked the food. After they watched a movie and at some point both fell asleep.

_Felicity walked down the halls nervously to her bosses office. She received many glances and whispers from the recruits and agents there as she did. She took a deep breath in as she knocked and entered her bosses office. Jim, Tori and her boss were all waiting inside._

_'Felicity, so nice to finally see you.' he boss said sarcastically._

_'Good to be back.' She said calmly _

_'Are you with us 100% now?' He asked. _

_'Yes sir.' She said lying straight to his face._

_'Good, the time on that island put you in your place. You are dismissed.' He said and sat down. Felicity left and was a few feet down the hall when Jim came after her and grabbed her arm, She spun around out of his grasp._

_'Are you alright?' Jim asked._

_'Seriously? I just spent almost 3 years with a mercenary group, two of which was on a island in the middle of no where.' She said harshly._

_'Feli-'_

_'A storm is coming.' She said interrupting Jim. 'Brace yourself.' She said and walked away._

That is the conclusion for this chapter

Reviews are amazing :)

Ideas are welcomed :D


	15. Secrets

Some secrets will be revealed in this chapter :0

Hope you all enjoy :)

_She stood perched on a top-level looking down on the group before her. The group known as Tetro and their drug lord kingpin stood at one of the factory. She heard two black SUV's pulled up. She heard the doors open and close then watched as the men with black masks stepped into the factory and stood across from the drug dealers. _

_'Remove your masks.' The Drug Lord said. One of the men slowly removed his mask and it revealed to be Tony. Felicity slipped through the bars of the level and hung onto the bottom bar and flipped to a bar straight across from her. She went from bar to bar before she landed on the ground to the left of Tony. She pulled out a gun and fired it at one of the lights. _

_'It's a trap.' The Drug Lord said and fired his gun at the agents. The once silence filled air was now filled with the sounded of gunfire. Felicity slipped to the back of the group and went into a handstand, she wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him behind her. She stood upright and moved to the next guy. She came up behind him and put him a choke hold and pulled him into the darkness behind the crates and snapped his neck. She looked out to discover one of the agents was killed and three of the gang members were dead. The rest of the gang had fled. Tony turned around just as Felicity came out and tackled another on of his men, dropping him like a fly. _

_Tony raised his gun and fired at the mysterious woman. The rest of the agents followed. She retreated to the crates and hopped up hooking on one of the poles and shimmied her way across to the opposite side of the group. She dropped down and hit Tony in back of his head and he dropped to the ground and one by one she took out the remaining five men. _

_Tony woke up as he heard heels clicking towards him. He looked and was met with dark red boots. She continued to look up and saw a woman, dressed in an all dark red, leather body suit. She had black hair and a matching red domino mask. _

_'Who are you?' Tony asked, he looked around and saw his men. 'You'll regret what you've done.' Felicity pulled out her gun and aimed for Tony._

_'Tell your bosses, Scarlett sends her regards.' She said and fired a bullet to the back of Tony's kneecap._

Felicity shot up in the bed after the sound of gunfire still rocked her body. She looked over at Oliver and saw that he was still sound asleep. She looked to the clock. 4:45. She sighed realized she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She climbed out of her bed and slipped on his button down t-shirt and walked over to the balcony connected to her room and went outside. She stood outside and overlooked the city, as a cool breeze blew across her body sending a shiver down it.

_A cool breeze blew across her body sending a shiver down it. She wrapped her arms around her body trying to get some form of warmth when Lilly approached her from behind._

_'So you told Jim a storm was coming and three days later this mysterious 'Scarlett' appears.'_

_'I'm being carefully Lilly.' Felicity said and squeezed her arms tighter. 'I wore a wig and a mask. And lowered the pitch of my voice.'_

_'What did they teach you about emotion.'_

_'Never fight with emotion. It makes you blind.' She said and stopped. 'Lilly, the things that I saw and did on the island. For all of them. For him, for the group, for the mercenaries. I just, wanted them to pay. Have their greatest weapon be their demise.' She said. 'He is just so arrogant, you should have heard when he said the island changed me, put me in my place.' She bite out. _

_'I know, Jedidiah can be that way. He is egotistical, he runs one of the most notorious block-ops groups. The power was bound to go to his head sooner or later.' Lilly said as she stroked Felicity's hair. _

Felicity was pulled out of her memory by the door behind her opening. She felt Oliver's presence behind her. He placed his sweater over her shoulders and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

'You seemed cold.' He said and she nodded. 'Nightmare wake you up?'

'Something like that.' She said softly. Oliver kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

'You can always tell me if you need someone.' He said softly and she nodded.

'Thank you.' She said softly. He grabbed her hand and led them back inside into the hotel room. An hour later both were dress and fed. Oliver went to Queen Consolidated and Felicity went to the foundry. For the first time in a long time she was alone. She sat at her computers and started to her own personal research. She started to look up investors and big-wig CEO's associated with her former employers. She took detailed notes in a notebook she brought with her. She took down their rank level, their importance, and their level of publicity. She placed each name on a their own separate notebook paper. She tree a web and started to calculate the effect if she was to eliminate said targets. How it would disable the group either temporarily or permanently. She finished the last person moments before Oliver came down the stairs. She slipped the notebook back into her bag and turned back her computer and closed the windows down.

Oliver came down the stairs followed by Dig behind him. She turned around to look at them and could tell by the look on Oliver's face it had not been a good day.

'Rough day?' She asked.

'Yeah.' He said with a sigh. 'Multiple meetings with multiple investors, and all involved multiple numbers.' Oliver said frustrated and tired. Felicity stood up and walked over to him and kissed him.

'Better?' She asked and Oliver kissed her again.

'Seriously?' You two need like a warning sign.' Dig said and walked to the the opposite side of the foundry.

'Well we still have at least two hours before dusk.' Oliver said.

'And?' Felicity asked confused.

'You said that their was fifteen levels of martial arts and you completed them, you could start to teach me some of the things you learned in the levels.

'Actually there was 17 I completed , and two hours is nowhere near enough time to even begin.' She said turning back to her computers.

'Wait, 17, you said 15.'

'Yeah, there was 15 required levels, the last two were extremely advance. I was only half way through 17 before I was sent to Lian yu.' She said and Dig spit out his water.

'I'm s-sorry. Lian Yu? As in hellish island Oliver was on?'

'Yes, I was sent there after I screwed up a mission.' Dig looked to Oliver and he gave Dig a knowing nod and Dig dropped the subject.

'Anyways, how is two hours not enough time? I thought that you had advance to level 3 within your first month.'

'That's because I picked up on them extremely fast. Plus I did them simultaneously.'

'How?'

'I was in level one when the put me in level two. But I learned the basics. For example we did ten hours of training one day. 4 hours in level one and 6 hours in level two. Then the same for level 3. 2 hours in level one, 4 hours in level 2 and 4 hours in level 3. It continued like this way for a lot of my lessons.'

'Oh...can we just start with the basics then?' He asked and she sighed defeated.

'Fine.' She said and moved over to the mat and sat down while she waited for Oliver to change. 'Come sit on the mat, crisscross, like I am.' She said as he emerged. he sat down across from her. 'Alright, place your hands on your knees like this, keep your back straight and just breath. Take slow, even breathes in and out. Feel the breath flow through your body.'

'How is this suppose to help me?' He asked.

'One of the most basic things is to learn, patience, which you have very little of.' She said. He sighed and mimicked her body. They stayed like this for the two hours.

'That seemed pointless.' He says.

'It does, but it is necessary.' She said and went to go sit in her chair. 'So whose the unlucky patrol tonight?' She asked.

'His name is Oswald Pobler.' He said and Felicity instantly froze. She recognized that name. It was one of the names she had written down.'

'Is tonight just a warning?' She asked.

'Yes, I was wondering if you're coming with me tonight.'

'No, I want you to try out your, hopefully, improved patience on your own tonight.' She said.

'Alright, so will I meet you back at your place?' He asked and she nodded. When Oliver left she said he goodbye to Dig and rushed to her apartment and skimmed through her notebook. He was a key player in to the group. If he was eliminated to soon they would retaliate forcefully taking out anyone and anyone, using any means necessary. She went to the hidden compartment in her hotel room she added and pulled out her red leather suit and put it on and went out to find Oswald and Oliver.

Cliffhanger!

Thought, comments, reviews, ideas anything and everything is welcomed :)


	16. Fight

Here we go, this is the chapter where Oliver and Felicity face off as the Vigilante and Scarlett.

Hope you all enjoy :D

_Felicity stood in the side of the side, a guard on her right side and Jim on her left. She had just completed a mission, she had to try and smooze a CEO who was known for his competition always 'disappearing'. Cops could never arrest him, they never had enough evidence so her boss, Jedidiah, took it into his own hands. In the process though they had discovered a mole in the group. She just stuck the needle into the CEO's neck and he passed out. She turned around to find the other agent, Adam, with a gun pointing towards her. He was sorely out matched. In a matter of a minute she had the gun, Adam was on the ground and his knee had a bullet hole in it. She immediately called Jim and explained everything. A tactical group came to get her, the CEO and Adam and took them back to their main base of operations. _

_Jedidiah walked into the room and a guard handed him a gun._

_'First off, I'd like to thank Felicity for taking down this traitor.' He said and gave her a smile before turning back to Adam. 'Adam, you learn very quickly that you will get burned when you cross me. Cross us. We here are a family. And I protect my family.' He said and fired a bullet into Adam's head. Felicity closed her eyes and looked away. She then immediately left the room and leaned up against the wall outside the room. Jedidiah gave a hand to Jim to stop him from going out and instead he went out. Felicity looked over her shoulder and saw her boss walk out._

_'I know, that it had to be done. But, I just..I've known him since I got here. He helped me a lot.'_

_'Do you why it had to be done?' Jedidiah asked._

_'Because, you gave us a second chance. So by him betraying you, it's like a slap in the face.'_

_'Exactly. You shouldn't feel bad or sorry. He tried to kill you.'_

_'I know.' She said softly._

_'Felicity, today you have proven yourself, you are now officially an agent.' He said and she turned around and nodded to him. 'Now dry those tears and go celebrate.' He said and walked away._

Felicity grabbed the side of the roof and swung her legs in through the open window. She hooked her legs on the pole and swung herself in and landed on the level. The building was a three story building. It was originally a factory before, but now it was renovated into an office building. The first level was complete but the second and third level were still in construction so it had a metal side walkway used to the manager to walk around observe the workers from a bird's eye few. She laid her back flat against the wall behind her to blend into the darkness. She looked around to see if she could find Oliver. The levels went all around the building, but the center was left completely open, the open center helped because she saw Oliver slip through an open window. She moved along the wall until she reached the left side. The corner poles had been destroyed she she could grab onto the other half of the broken pole and flip down to the second level. She looked as Oliver started to silently walk to get a area where he could get to the bottom floor. She looked down the center to find Oswald sitting in his office chair behind his desk. The center of the floor was completely open, just like the floor. The offices all ran along the side of the building much like the walkway and had glass see-through doors. Oswald had the largest office, it was also connected to the emergency exit. All she had to do was distract Oliver long enough so Oswald could escape.

She was drawn from her planning when Oliver dropped down and notched an arrow and drew his bow and aimed it at Oswald.

'Oswald Pobler, you have failed this city.'

'Please, no, I'll do anything you want.' He begged

'Return-' He was cut off when a girl in red came down in front of him and hit his bow. His arms moved and accidently shot the arrow. She kicked him in the ribs and punched him.

Felicity turned around and looked at Oswald and then pointed to the exit, he nodded and ran out the door. She turned back around to find Oliver had notched another arrow and had it pointed at her.

'How might you be?' He asked as he stared at the girl. Dark red suit, black hair and red domino mask and red heels.

'The names Scarlett.' Felicity said in a lowered tone to disguise her voice. In an instantly she moved and he fired but it missed. She spun around and grabbed his arm and hit the back of his knee forcing him down. Once on his knee he spun around and fired another arrow and it went right by her face. As she moved out-of-the-way, Oliver stood up again and swung the bow towards her.

Between trying not to use her legs and alerting Oliver it was her and making sure she didn't hurt him to badly, thoughts were running constantly. Oliver, however, didn't have the same thoughts. The two started to exchange punches. She knew that she could punch him, he sometimes came back with cuts and scratches. She tried to dodged him but he used the rope-a-dope punch she taught him and he punched her across the cheek and she immediately responded, she went to use her legs but stopped and switched to a kick, Oliver saw it and got the jump on her. He slammed the bow into her left side of her ribs sending her flying back. She rolled on the ground twice and held her ribs. Oliver walked up to her, she kicked him feet out from under him and used her foot to kick him in the side as he was about to hit the ground. She quickly got up and ran to the door of the building and ran out. She turned the corner and hopped on a dumpster and jumped up to the nearby roof. She rolled over flat on her back and gripped her side.

She tried her best to get back to the hotel as fast as she could to inspect the damage. When she got inside her room she stripped off her outfit and wig and got changed into other clothes. She looked at the clock, it had been 15 minutes she her fight with Oliver, and he could be showing up to her room soon. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was already a bruise forming on her cheek. She applied cover up the best she could. She lifted up her shirt to look at her ribs. He whole left side of her ribs down to the top of her hip was a deep purple and blue. It was worse near the area she had gotten hit by his bow. She gently laid her hand where he had hit and let out a squeak. She could tell that the ribs were bruised, one may also have been cracked. She let out a sigh, she had no idea how to cover her ribs up to Oliver.

She heard her window open and she put her shirt down. She grabbed a pair of small bathroom scissors in her hand and went out to the main room to discover Oliver standing in her bedroom/living room still in his gear. She instantly felt her heart quicken, she was afraid that he knew that she was Scarlett. Her nervous died down a bit when she saw Oliver start to take off his gear. He took of his quiver and laid his bow down but left everything else on for the moment being.

'Hey.' He said.

'Hey. She noted the bruise on the left side of his chin where she had punched him. She instantly went over and touched his face. 'Are you alright? What happened?' She asked concerned. She truly is concerned she had hurt him, she didn't mean to kick him in his side but she had to get away.

'There was this woman there who interfered, she put up a good fight. Although I got one on her. I think I may have broken a rib of hers.' He said and he put his hand on the side of her body. Felicity squeezed her lips shut in an attempt to hide her pain. He started to run his hands up her sides and she almost lost it and jumped back from him. 'What?'

'Your hands are really cold.' She said nervously and then walked off to the kitchen. Oliver followed her while giving her a curious look, he could tell that she felt uncomfortable and wanted to know why.

'Are you alright?' He asked and she just nodded. She turned around and handed him a water.

'I'm actually just really tired tonight. It's been a long week.' She said and he nodded as she walked to her bed and got into it.

'I just need to head back and change. I'll be back after.' He said.

'Check in with your family, thy may be wondering were you are.' She said and he nodded. Once he left she sighed and gripped her side again, she lay on her bed and fell asleep.

_Felicity gripped the railing and walked down the isle as Tori came up behind her._

_'You hid your pain well.' Tori said. _

_'It isn't easy.' Felicity said through gritted teeth._

_'Normal people wouldn't be walking around with a sprained ankle, a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder.' Tori said and Felicity scoffed. _

_'Since when are any of us, any of this normal.' Felicity said as she continued down the walkway. 'Why are you here?' Felicity asked._

_'Jedidiah wanted me to check up on you.'_

_'I'm fine.' Felicity said._

_'How did this happened?'_

_'I was pushed into an oncoming car.' She said._

_'Interesting, yet you still completed your mission.'_

_'That's what you trained me to do. Plus this was my first mission as an agent, I didn't want to screw it up.'_

Felicity awoke when she felt the bed dip under her. Oliver scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Felicity gripped the sheets and bit her bottom lip. When Oliver finally fell asleep she escaped from his grasp and scooted more towards the end of the bed. She awoke a few hours later, thankfully Oliver was still asleep, she didn't have to explain why she moved away. She went to the bathroom and showered then reapplied the cover-up to her cheek. She just put the contain away and Oliver opened the bathroom door.

'I was hoping you'd still be in the shower.' He said seductively.

'Sorry, out of luck this time.' She said and turned around to kiss him. 'Want eggs for breakfast?' She asked and he nodded. Just like the day before, Oliver went to Queen Consolidated and she went to the foundry. She was alone for a while which helped. She could moved around and worked her arm and side to get used to the pain from her ribs. Oliver came downstairs with Diggle and he insisted that they have a training session. Dig left because he said he 'knew how their sessions ended.' Felicity laughed, which hurt imensely. Her laugh died instantly when Oliver came out in his workout close without a shirt and it revealed a small bruise on his side from where she kicked him and she felt bad.

Felicity changed into her clothes and stepped onto the mat with Oliver. Her nerves flared as she worried about how she would fight with her ribs. They started to fight, Oliver threw a punch and she blocked it with her right arm, Oliver swooped n and punched he in her left side. She cried out and instantly fell to her hands and knees, then grabbed her left side. No one, not ever her could've hid pain like that. Oliver in an instant was on his knees next to her.

'Felicity! Felicity! What's wrong.' Oliver said panicked. Felicity just shook her head, she couldn't find any words. Oliver just started to lift the left side of her shirt. Oliver saw her whole left side was bruised badly and swollen and he instantly knew what had happened.

'Scarlett..' he breathed out.

Now I can see why author's use cliffhanger's so much...

Review is love :D


	17. Childhood memories

Here is the next chapter

Also, if people miss understand, cause I don't know if anyone had before, but when you sustain an injury to your ribs, it is the hardest thing to cover up because your ribs moved every time you move your arm, breath, laugh cough anything. This why I had Oliver find out sooner that she was Scarlett. Plus, if I kept having people from Oliver's list show up as people who worked with Felicity's former employers it would like be a whole conspiracy thingy.

Hope you all enjoy :D

_'Are you alright?' Lilly asked as she approached Felicity._

_'As good as one could hope to be.' She said softly._

_'I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to have-'_

_'To take another life? It's was bound to happen again soon.' Felicity said cutting of Lilly. Lilly stepped closer and put her hand on Felicity's shoulder. 'He discovered my secret, he would've run back to Jedidiah and told him.'_

_'Let me ask you this...What are you going to do when someone you care about, someone who doesn't work for them, finds out you're Scarlett. Will you kill them too?' Felicity just looked to the ground._

_'Lilly-'_

_'You need to remember what you're killing for. Not to sound cynical. But, you need to realize that you should have taken his life because he discovered your secret, not because he works for Jedidiah.' She stopped and stepped up to be next to Felicity. 'There will be a point in your life, that someone, who isn't them, finds out your secret. It'll be someone you care about. And you will have to make the hardest decision of your life.' Lilly said and Felicity sent her a questioning glance. 'You will have to decide whether to kill them or leave them.'_

When Oliver lifted up her shirt she knew what she had to do. When Oliver breathed her alter-ego name, it confirmed her thoughts. Oliver moved closer to Felicity and she seized her opportunity. She kicked Oliver's feet out from under him and put him in a choke hold.  
He elbowed her in the ribs making her loosen her hold on him. He grabbed one of her arms and twisted it and she dropped to her knees.

'Why you asked.' Angrily.

'If you threatened him, or killed him, Jedidiah would've retaliated, forcefully.' She said. She twisted forward and dislocated her shoulder, getting free of his grasp. She spun and elbowed him in the back.

'How was I suppose to know, you didn't tell me!' He yelled at her.

'I'm sorry, that was my fault.' She said and Oliver just snapped.

'You know, ever since you returned, all I've gotten from you is landing on my ass and you constantly tell me 'Sorry'. You open yourself up, but then keep damming secrets from me! Then you go and do this. And your only excuse is that 'you wanted to protect me' I think that your just to afraid to ask for help. You act like this mighty person, but truth is you are just an assassin. Plain and simple, you kill and do nothing else. Maybe you shouldn't have come back in the first place.' This wasn't Oliver talking, it was his rage.

'If that's how you feel.' She said and got off his back and disappeared up the stairs. Oliver knew it was relentless to go up their, she'd be gone before he even reached half way. he didn't know what inclined him to say those things, but he knew that Felicity would probably never trust him again.

Felicity ran out of the club, and turned a corner down a dark alley. She knew she should not be alone like this in the glades but she had to fix her shoulder. She propped herself on the edge of the build and pushed her shoulder until she heard a popping sound. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball but she knew she had to get back to her hotel room.

_Felicity had managed to get a satellite phone on the island, she claimed it was her baby brother's birthday and wanted to give him a call. She had two minutes in the corner of her tent. She called up Jedidiah, or well the extension to him and wait for him to pick up._

_'I thought I said no contact.'_

_'I know, but this is important.'_

_'better be.' He huffed out annoyed._

_'I'm..I;m ready to come in from the cold, if you'll let me.' She said and her heart dropped when she heard only silence. She only thirty seconds left before she had to hang up. She saw the guard come in. 10...9...8..7.._

_'Alright. An extraction team will get you tomorrow night while everyone is asleep.' He said and the line went dead._

Felicity finally made it back to her hotel room, she was complete exhausted, but she knew if she went to bed, she might find Oliver here in the morning. She grabbed her backpack and put her outfit in it and her notebook, as well as jeans, some shirts and other small essentials like her passport, documents, some cash and her laptop.. She sat on her bed and called Dig.

'Felicity, what's up? Is Oliver alright? Do you need me.'

'He is fine. No he doesn't need me. He is probably still at the foundry.'

'Felicity, what happened?' Diggle asked concerned.

'It was nice to see you again. Take care.' She said and hung up. Dig called her right back but she ignored it. She took apart her phone and left it on the bed and climbed out the window and took the fire escape down to the ground.

When Oliver hooded up, he went to Felicity's hotel room, and as he suspected she wasn't there. A few hours later he returned to find a steaming Diggle, waiting for him.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' Dig roared out.

'I found out that she was Scarlett. We fought again, she pinned me again and I snapped.'

'What did you say?' Oliver just looked to the ground and swallowed.

'I told her that she was just an assassin, that all she did was kill, nothing else. Then I told her she should basically just leave. I'm not proud of any of it..' He said and trailed off.

'You're stupider that I thought.'

'She was keeping secrets from us!' Oliver yelled at Dig.

'Like you don't!' Dig yelled back. 'From what it seems these people are dangerous. She was just protecting you.'

'I don't need protecting, I can fight. I can defend my self!' he yelled back.

'And what about Thea. Or your mother. Or Laurel even. From what I heard Felicity say to that guard. If they do what she says, they will go after them and destroy them.' Dig said and Oliver finally realized everything.

'I fucked up Dig.' Oliver said defeated and sat down in a chair.

'Yeah, you did. And this time. You have lost the woman you love for good.' Dig said and walked out of the foundry.

**_One Week Later_**

Oliver had spent the majority of the week, despite all the nagging and calls from Isabelle, tracking Felicity. He started with her records from Queen Consolidated. He searched through them until he found a point when she vanished. Dig finally returned to the foundry and helped Oliver. The two finally discovered a document with Felicity's original name on it.

'I got it.'

'What is it?'

'It is a police report deadly car crash that claimed her parents and her older brothers lives. Apparently, he family was wealthy, they were taking their annual vacation when a drunk driver slammed into the car head on. The car skidded and crashed into the bridge, the car went over...I remember this story. I was 12 when this happened, she was 8.'

'God. She can't seem to catch a break.' Dig said. 'Look it says they were heading from their family beach house. Maybe we can look up the records and try to get an address.'

'Dig I already know where that beach house is.'

'How?'

'I recognize the name now, my father and her father were business partners. I remember us taking a trip up their and spending the weekend. She was 6 and I was 10.'

'Wow..' Dig said stunned. Oliver hooded up and left the foundry to go to the house.

Felicity picked the lock and entered the house. The twin double doors creaked as they opened. She was surprised when the lights still turned on. The enter placed was layered with a large blanket of dust. The floorboards creaked under her as she walked in the house further. Most of the furniture was covered with plastic wrap as well. She removed the wrap form the coffee table and set her bag down on it and walked towards shelves. She picked up a picture frame and wiped the dust off. It was a family photo. Her mother and father in back, he older brother in between them and she was in front of her brother, his hands were on her shoulders. She smiled at the memory of when this was taken. She put the photo back and headed into her father's study. She remembers she used to sneak in here at night and watch her father.

_Felicity sat in the corner, under his desk, she heard him whistling as he entered the room and let out a giggle. Her father stopped when he heard the giggle and jumped around the desk and bent down._

_'Boo!' He said and she giggled some more. 'What are you doing down there?' He said as he grabbed her and brought her out, he sat down and put her on his lap. 'It's way past your bedtime.'_

_'I wanted to help you work daddy.' She said in her sweet five year old voice._

_'Really now.'_

_'Yup! I want to be a business people just like you.' She said fumbling on the word business._

_'Okay.' He said and looked around his desk looking for an idea. 'Here's one, where should we have your mothers party? At the bugaboo creek restaurant or at the rose garden?'_

_'The rose garden, mommy hates the moose at the restauwant.' She said sleepily._

_'Excellent. See I would've chosen the restaurant. You'll make a great business woman.' He said as he kissed her temple. _

Felicity stepped out of the study and went back to the main room. It was now six thirty, she went through her notebook and picked out a person to pay a visit to.

'Carl Eilburn, you are the lucky winner.' She said as she put a dot next to his name. Her ribs still hurt but were a bit better, seeing as she actually had the time to ice her ribs the other day. She put her costume on and headed out to give Carl a 'Hello'.

Oliver arrived out the house and slowly crept inside from the top floor window. He discovered none of the lights were on and removed his hood. When he arrived to the main room here discovered her notebook. A dot was next to the name Carl Eilburn, after much debate with himself he decided not to go after her, he was in boiling water as it was. he would just stay here and wait, and possible think of ways to say say sorry to her.

Review if you would like :D


	18. The ending (Phase one)

Hope you all enjoy :)

_Felicity was laid down on the roof of a building. The building she was on was a bit higher and directly across from the building that held many offices. But she only was interested in one office. It was almost directly in the center, and housed a embezzling money man for the company known was Houser Incorporated. The company hired the group to snatch and grab the money man. She looked through the scope of her sniper riffle and aimed it at the guy, he finally sat in his chair and she moved the riffle a bit to the right and locked it in placed and activated the wireless firing mechanism. _

_She went and changed into black pant suits with a blue blouse with matching black blazer. She slipped on a black wig that had bangs in front then headed into the office building, she pressed the elevator button and headed up to his office. She knocked and hired a muffled 'come in'. _

_'Who are you?' _

_'Mr. Garner, I'm your new head of security.'_

_'But I didn-'_

_'Temporarily. Erwin had an emergency with his family. I'm Nikki.' _

_'Oh.' He said and she handed him a phone. _

_'I'll be in the office, phone if you need me.' She said then left the office. The phone had a honing chip, which the sniper riffle would fire. She waited 30 minutes before activating it. The gun fired a round into the office and Mr. Garner freaked and fell to the ground. The gun fired again, but closer to him. It repeated began to fire as he raced out of the room into the stairwell and dialed Felicity's number. _

_'Nikki, there is someone firing at me.' _

_'I know.' She said she emerged from the door in the corner. She grabbed his hand and broke it. He threw a punch and she dodged it, it gave him the opportunity to run down the stairs. She slipped under the railing and grabbed on the side pole and swung down and pushed his chest back with her feet. He got up and threw another punch, she caught it and spun him, putting him in a choke hold. She held him until he passed out then tapped her ear. 'It's done.' She said through the comm._

Felicity crawled her way through the air vents, she found the opening to the security office and jumped down. The two guards stood up out of the chairs, before the first one could reach his gun, she kicked him in the chest, she grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back then rammed his head into the desk knocking him out.

'Hands up.' The second guard said. She put them up and turned around to the second guard. 'On you kne-' He was cut of when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, she spun and he landed on the ground. She took the gun and dismantled it before jumping back into the air vents and making her way up to Carl's office.

* * *

Oliver flipped through the notebook, it was extremely detailed. It contained names, but it was nothing like his list. Under each name was a web. Who they were. What they did. How they were involved. There importance. He found the page with Oswald and went through it. He know understood what she meant. He was a key player in the group. He was one of the founders, he was of high importance to the group.

He set the book down and walked through the house. He found the dusted off picture of Felicity and her family.

'Who knew she was strawberry blonde as a kid.' He said to himself. he continued to walk through the house, exploring the old and forgotten memory.

* * *

Felicity found his office and observed that he had two bodyguards in his office and two outside the office patrolling the floor. She hit a button and the lights went out. When they did the one of the two guards from the office stepped out to join the other three. She jumped down onto one of the desks and got off. The three guards split up, one came came around to where she was and she pulled out a choking string and wrapped it around his throat from behind and squeezed. He fell to his knees and was knock unconscious, she took his gun and dismantled it. She headed forwards when one of the guards grabbed her arm. She twirled around and broke it and he let out a grunt which made the other guard come to her. He grabbed her from behind in a choke hold. She elbowed him in the groin and hit the back of his head with her elbow and he fell to the ground. She grabbed that guards gun and pointed it at the guard he dropped his gun and got on his knees, she moved forward and slammed his head into the nearby desk.

She kicked the door to Carl's office opened. The guard grabbed his gun but she fired a shot into his knees. She hit his head with the gun then pointed it at Carl.

'Carl, we haven't officially met I'm Scarlett.'

* * *

Oliver walked into a room, he turned on the lights and it was filled with books. It was a personal library. It was a circular room, the book shelves ran across the wall, all along the room. He started to his left and walked around. He eyed all the books. Lot's of first edition books, old books, history books, volumes, everything, he now saw where felicity got her love of reading from. But one caught his attention. It stuck out a bit and had pink sparkly ribbons as the binding, they were looped through hole punched holes and were tied in bows. _A book made for daddy. _Was the title. He opened it and the first page had Felicity's name written in it in crayon. The handwriting made it clear this was probably made when she was in kindergarten. He flipped through the book and occasionally smiled.

* * *

'What do you want?' Carl asked.

'I want a life. I want my life back.'

'I don't understand.'

'You people took my life.' She said harshly. 'What's going to stop me from taking yours?' She said as she walked closer to him.

'Please.'

'You think please will help you now?' She said and let out a laugh. 'I want you to send Jedidiah a message.' She said and he nodded. 'I want him out of my life, and he wants me out of his. We have a common theme. I give him the evidence I have, in exchange he stays away. From me, and from everyone. He does that and he will never hear from me again.' She said and in an instant she was gone and the lights turned back on.

_Felicity awoke on a bed in a white room and groaned at the pain in her head._

_'Glad you're awake.' A man and said and Felicity shot up despite her pain._

_'Who...who are you?' She asked._

_'My name is Jim.'_

_'Wh..where am I?'_

_'A place were you will be taken care of. We have watched you for the past year and have been impressed at what you can do.'_

_'I don't understand..'_

_'You're getting a second chance.' Jim said and stepped towards Felicity and she crawled back more on the bed. 'A chance at a renewal, rebirth if you want to call it. So Felicity, welcome to the Archive.' _

Oliver was on the second floor when he heard Felicity come back in. She came in a window on the bottom floor and was walking to the main room. Her heels clicked with each step. Oliver walked quietly to the railing and watched her. She stopped at the coffee table and removed her mask then her wig. She shook her hair out, brunette hair spilling down. To be quiet honest he liked the brunette but he also missed the blonde. He moved to follow her as she walked towards another room but the floor squeaked under him and She instantly stopped in her tracks. Oliver back up and silently moved to another section of the house.

Felicity heard the floor squeak and she quietly moved to the stairs. She took of her heels and placed them on the floor then tip toed over to the stairs. She silently made her way up. Once she reached the level she peeked her head around the right corner. The noise came from the left but she knew who was in the house. There was only one other person who knew where this place was. She felt anger bubble up in her again. he told her to leave, yet now here he was. She heard another floor board creak in the second to last room on the floor on the right side. There was a secret stairway that led from her father's study to that room. She quickly made her way from the stairs into the study and made her way up the stairs. She cracked the door to the room open slightly and discovered the room light was off, the hallway was barely lit, but enough so she could see him quietly stepping out of the room into the hallway. She exited the stairwell and closed the door quietly.

She gripped the top of the door frame and swung up, she swung her legs up and looped around Oliver's neck. She shifted out of the room and flipped him down over herself onto the ground. She did a back flip and landed and inch away from the end of his feet. He quickly recovered and stood up. She threw the first punch nailing him in the jaw. He threw a punch back, She caught it and threw his body against the wall. He put his leg behind hers and flipped their position so she was under him. He leaned down and kissed her. She kneed him in the chest and he broke apart in a groan. She pushed him off of her. She threw a punch and he blocked, then he returned with a rope-a-dope punch. She blocked each punch. The two continued to fight, each moving onto one another's side. This continued on a for a few minutes, felicity caught the last punch he threw and spun around him, elbowing him in the back. As he turned around, she grabbed the railing and hoisted herself over it and swung through the bars under the main bar. She came up and wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground and straddled him. She grabbed his wrists and pinned him above his head.

'What are you doing here?' She said harshly.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'I thought you said that was my excuse.' She bit out.

'I shouldn't have said any of th-'

'Well you did!' She yelled at him. 'I loved you Oliver!' She yelled again. 'I was ready to move on. Leave it all behind me.'

'Why the list then? Why all the secresy? Why save Oswald'

'It was my evidence against them. I know them. I can spot their patterns. The notebook is my leverage, it would surrender it so they would leave me, leave us alone. If Oswald ended up dead or even scratched, they would never have believed me.' She said as got up off of him. 'you...I...I want you to leave.'

'I told you before.' Oliver said as he got up. 'I won't let you go. I want to be with you.'

'You made it very clear what you wanted me to do!' She shouted at him. 'Why would you honestly want to be with me? All I am is an assassin, I kill, and do nothing else.' She spat at him.

'Felicity. I was just so angry. I...I snapped.'

'And you don't think I'm angry? I have to see the look in Dig's eyes every time he sees me because I worked with deadshot. I have to deal with the fact that, since I was fourteen I had to learn to kill. I have to deal with the fact that everyone I care about is dead. And that I never found someone I could love because of who I was. Then I finally find someone whom I love more than anything in this word, and he shows me his love for me, only to have him accuse me of being a cold blooded killer. Have him say I never should have came back.' She finished and by the end was all out crying.

'I can't apologize enough for what I said.' Oliver said and took a step towards her and enveloped her in a hug. 'I'm so sorry.' He said "So so sorry.' He just kept chanting it over and over again and stroked her hair.

'Can you promise me something?' She asked.

'Anything.'

'Promise me you'll wait. I promise I'll only be a couple of months.

'Wha-'

In a flash she was out of his embrace and hit his head against the railing knocking him out. Felicity gathered her things and changed before exiting the house and made her way into town. She bought two burner phones then headed to the bus stop and got on. She turned on one phone and entered Oliver's number.

'I need you to trust me. I need six months to end this once and for all.' She texted him

'What the hell?' He texted back.

'Do you trust me?'

...

'Yes.' He replied.

'Six months.' She sent back

'I'll be waiting...' He sent back and she turned the phone off and broke the sim card then turned on the other phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

'Hello?' Jedidiah answered.

'I'm ready to come in from the cold, for good.' She said.

Next Chapter will be the last chapter guys!

Review if you would like.

Don't worry, I'll start on another series soon as well.


	19. The ending (Phase Two)

So, a few people have asked that I keep the story going, so I figured, 'hey, why not?'

Hope you all enjoy :)

_**Six Months Later**_

Felicity sat on her cot in her tiny room and stared at the ceiling. She was so close to being out of this wretched place, once and for all. The last months had been rough. The first week she was back, she went through many psych-evaluations and reviews. The next two months she was under constant watch, and wasn't allowed out of a guard's sight. But slowly they began to trust her again..their biggest mistake.

Felicity got up and left her room and silently walked down the halls. Over the last month she set up many traps and rigs to help her burn this place down, all she needed was the perfect opportunity. She was about to head into a room that had access to an air vent opening when a guard appeared.

'Jedidiah wishes to speak to you.' He said, she nodded and followed the guard to his office then stepped in.

'You asked to see me?' Felicity said as she stood a few feet away from his desk and he turned around in his chair to face her.

'When you asked me to come back, I was reluctant to say the least.' He said and she nodded. 'But I am glad that we did. You have clearly proven yourself once again.'

'Thank you?' She asked in a questioning tone. Jedidiah got out of his chair and handed a folder to Felicity.

'You've been reactivated.' He said and she nodded then left his office. Being activated couldn't have come at a more perfect time, this was the opportunity to take them down. Felicity headed to Tori's office and got ready. Her mission was to infiltrate a company and get into the CEO's internal network. She had to then download all his files and implant a virus. She finished getting into the outwit when Jim knocked on the door and entered.

'Never thought I'd see you preparing for an op again.' Jim said as he approached her. He nodded to Tori and she left.

'Yeah, well things change.' She bit back harshly.

'Felicity look-'

'Save it. You'll always chose him. No matter what.' She said and turned to walk out of the room.

Two hours later and she was walking in through the company's front doors. Her I.D. badge and pass were all forged, but they were good enough to pass. She took out her phone after she passed security and ducted into an empty room and dialed.

'Hello?' A man asked.

'It's time.' She said.

'Good. Are all the charges set?'

'Yes.'

'Well then say goodbye to your past.' He said. She could hear as he typed on his keyboard. 'Charges were all detonated.'

'causalities?'

'Only Jedidiah and Tori. We gased the placed before hand and got all the recruits and agents out. They are all on their merry way now. How did you convince most of them to turn against Jedidiah?'

'A magician never reveals her secret.' She said. 'And Tom thank you, for everything.'

'Hope this will all be worth it.'

'Me too.' She said and hung up.

_Felicity hung up the phone after speaking with Jedidiah. He instructed her to go to extraction point B, a grab team would be waiting. She dialed a different number and pressed send._

_'Tom, it's me. Jedidiah is sending a grab team to get me.'_

_'That's good I guess, but how do you plan on pulling this whole thing off.'_

_'It's not going to be easy, I can tell you, I will be under surveillance the first month or so, so we will have to go dark.'_

_'What should I do in the process?'_

_'Contact some of our mutual friends in Montreal. Say we need some C4, and man power.'_

_'What exactly are you planning Felicity?'_

_'Rope-a-dope. Make them think I am doing one thing, but really doing another.' She said and hung up._

Felicity headed down the hallway to Oliver's office. She didn't know what to tell him, or what to do, all she wanted to do was see him. However, what she didn't expect to see was the sight before her. She turned the corner, through his glass doors she saw Oliver and Dig. Oliver was in his chair and Dig was standing behind him. The two were laughing at a woman who sat Oliver's desk in front of him. She moved forward and touched his arm, and he smiled at the woman, the same way he used to smile and her. Felicity's nerves were quickly replaced with anger, sadness and betrayal. Felicity turned around and began to walk away when she heard Oliver call her name.

'Felicity!' He yelled and in an instant she heard the doors open and shut and he was behind her. She turned around to face him and he grabbed her face and pulled her too him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

'I've missed you so much.' He said when they broke apart.

'I can't stay.' She said and he froze. 'No, like I can't stay here, in the building. I can stay in Starling City though. I just have to lay low until the dust settles. Tie up a few lose ends along the way. But I just, just had to see you.' She said and he placed his forehead to hers. Dig came through the door and she moved away from Oliver to envelope Dig in a huge hug then backed up. 'I really have to go.' She said kissed Oliver again.

'When will I see you again?' Oliver asked.

'Tonight at the foundry. Figure you would like some answers.' she said and walked down the halls.

The nighttime couldn't come fast enough for either Felicity or Oliver. Oliver and Dig were heading downstairs when Dig spoke up.

'I'm assuming you want me to avoided the foundry tonight.' Dig said.

'And tomorrow.'

'Seriously?'

'Six months..'Oliver said and trailed off and Dig nodded then drove home. Oliver sped the entire way there, but it still wasn't fast enough. He practically ran down the stairs to find Felicity in her computer chair throwing a tennis ball into the air. Felicity turned to look at him and stood.

'Where's Dig. It's he com-' She was cut short when Oliver kissed her roughly. He picked her up and at her on the desk and started to unbutton her shirt. After the third he got frustrated and ripped it open, sending button flying to the ground. He dropped her shirt on the ground and started to kiss down her neck.

'Six. Months.' He said in between kisses. He kissed down to her clavicle then left a large Hickey there. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and dropped it next to hers on the ground. Before she knew it her pants were gone, followed by his. When all there clothes were removed she found out just how sturdy that desk really was.

* * *

Felicity woke up to the feeling of Oliver trace his fingers up to her leg. He would drag them up her leg, and half way up her thigh then bring his fingers back down. Oliver didn't buy a bed, but he did invest in a futon, which was currently spread out.

'I like the invest you made with switching the couch.' She said sleepily.

'Me too.' Oliver said as he leaned down to kiss her.

'That was the best 'welcome back' I have ever gotten.' She said and kissed him again. 'I never knew that the desk was so sturdy.' She said in a laugh then yawned.

'Did I wear you out again.'

'Definitely. The desk, the floor, the couch, wall, then the couch again. I love your stamina.' She said playfully, then got a serious look in her face.

'I know, we will talk. Just not now. Later.' He said and kissed her. 'For now just sleep.' He said. She snuggled closer into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep.

_'Lissy!' A young Oliver called out. 'Come out come out where ever you are!' He said. Felicity stood inside the shed watching Oliver move around the backyard looking for her. She let out a small giggle and saw Oliver stop in his tracks and look around. He started to move towards the swing set and play area when he heard a giggle again. He looked around until his eyes stopped on the shed in the far corner. he started to approach it and he flung the door open._

_'Gotcha!' He called out and she screamed in gleeful surprise. 'You know the punishment for getting caught.' He said and moved towards her and started tickling her sides._

_'Stop, stop! please' She laughed out and had tears streaming down her cheeks._

_'Kids, come on in! Dinner is almost ready.' Felicity's mother called out into the yard. Oliver and Felicity stepped out into the yard when Oliver stopped them._

_'Race ya!' He said._

_'Okay.'_

_'Your shoes is untied.' He said. When she looked down he started running._

_'Cheater!' She yelled and ran after him._

Oliver awoke and found Felicity sitting on the side of the bed in his t-shirt, he sat and sat behind her.

'Nightmare?' He asked.

'No, just a plain memory.'

'Oh.'

'It was of us.'

'Really?' He asked curiously.

'Yeah, when we were playing hide and seek. Then you cheated when we went to race into the house.'

'I didn't cheat! Your shoe was untied.' He said innocently and she hit his chest playfully.

'I was wearing sandals?'

'Your strap was undone?' He said and she hit him again.

'Okay, that one hurt.' He said.

'Good.' She said then moved to kiss him. 'I'm going to go get some coffee started, then we should really talk.' She said and walked to turn on the coffee maker.

Okay guys, hope you enjoyed :D

So, It may be a bit harder for me to update since school is starting again.

I'll update when I can

P.s. I might be rewriting 'A choice can chance everything' so it will become a series.

Review if you would like :D


	20. Morning after (All is revealed)

Hi everyone! So it's been so long, i've been caught up with school and senior project and there was a death in the family so it has been a long couple of weeks. But now I am back, not 100% but better than before, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Felicity walked down the corridor quietly. She turned a corner and ran right into a guard._

_'I'm sorry, I was just trying to, you know just explore and stu-' She was cut short when the guard grabbed ehr arm and pulled her into a nearby room and locked the door behind him._

_'You shouldn't be sneaking around, you could get caught...again.'_

_'I wasn't sneaking around!'_

_'Tony has informed me on everything.'_

_'Oh, so you're?'_

_'Yes.' He said and pulled out an envelope behind his back. 'Inside is a phone, a number and some other documents you may need. Stay out of sight, Jedidiah is still suspicious of you.' He said and left the room._

Felicity and Oliver talked for at least two hours. Returning with another cup of coffee she sat down again.

'So you turned a whole place against your boss?' Oliver said in disbelief

'Yeah, it wasn't easy. There were some people who were in the dark, we worked around them and just hoped for the best.'

'How?'

'At first I had only about a quarter of the people, they were the newest recruits or the people who had seen Jedidiah's rage up-close. Then our boss contracted an offer and a recruit, Beth, got activated. I tried to turn her but she said no. I started getting really nervous that she would turn me in to our boss. Then the next day she came into my room and accepted my offer.'

'Why?'

'Because of her mission. It was to eliminate a family and she saw a seven-year old boy was on the list. She suggested the little boy be saved but our boss wouldn't budge. 'Causalities greatly appreciated' he told he.' Felicity finished and looked away.

_Felicity sat on her bed reviewing a file Jedidiah had given her. She pulled out the pictures, a mother, father and a little 5-year-old boy. She stared at it and ran her finger over his face when Jim entered her room. He could tell by her look she was pissed._

_'A little boy!' Felicity yelled._

_'It's not ideal.' He said with a sigh._

_'Ideal?' She yelled at him and stood up, crossing the room in front of him. 'He's a child!'_

_'Jedidiah's orders, all targets eliminated.' Jim saw a fire lite in her eyes as she marched out of her room down the hallways towards Jedidiah's office and Jim ran after her._

_'Felicity stop!' He said and grabbed her arms. 'Don't go up against Jedidiah.' Felicity tore her arm away and entered Jedidiah's office. He was sitting at the conference table talking with two other people she had never seen before._

_'What are you doing?' Jedidiah asked. 'This is a confidential mee-'_

_'A little boy?' Felicity yelled at him._

_'Don't raise your tone at me!' He said and stood up._

_'He is five years old!'_

_'You need to leav-'_

_'No.' She yelled interrupting him and the two men looked at her with and open mouth. 'I will kill the mother and the father, I will kill whoever you want me too, but not a little boy. I will not kill a child. You didn't train us to take a life so innocent. You trained us to eliminate threats, people hurting the country, hurting our family, hurting other people. Not a five. year. old. boy!.' She said raising her voice by the end of her sentence. Jedidiah looked at her then looked to the two men._

_'Excuse me.' He said and grabbed Felicity arms and dragged her out of his office and closed the doors._

_'Do not ever challenge me in front of investors again!' Jedidiah said. 'But you are right. We trained you to eliminate threats, not innocent children. Instead of killing the child hand him to your agent Rogers._

**_One week_**___**later**_

_Felicity was in Jedidah's office standing in front of him._

_'You requested my presence?'_

_'Yes, you are being placed in solitary for your act against us?'_

_'Excuse me?'_

_The little boy was a causality greatly appreciated. His death means our survival. Now report to solitary immediately.' A guard came up behind her and dragged her out of the room._

'Are you alright?' Oliver said pulling her out of her memory

'Jedidiah used that same line with me when I was on a mission.' Felicity said rubbing her hands on her coffee mug.

'I'm so sorry.' Oliver said.

'That's why Beth turned.' She said and got up and placed her mug on the desk. 'That's why most of them turned. Without Beth, most people wouldn't have turned.'

'Why didn't people turn when they killed the child on your mission.'

'Firstly, he was able to keep it under wraps, secondly, he didn't have a person running around trying to flip people. They trained us to eliminate threats, not innocent children. I think it hit home for a lot of people.' She said and felt Oliver's arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and shut her eyes.

'Sometimes.' She stopped to get a breath. 'Sometimes I just wish I would've died in that car crash with my family.'

'Please don't say that.' He said and tightened his hold on her. 'I don't know what I'd do with out you.'

'Probably burn Queen consolidated down.'

'Probably.' He said and kissed her temple she sighed and closed her eyes again. 'What if you went public?'

'Public?'

'Like came out as Felicity Hale.'

'I don't know how to run a company, besides the dust needs to settle.'

'What do you mean?'

'There are still some assets that need to be tied up, loose ends tied. Investors that need to cool off. Archive had many fingers and many of other people's pies. It's like a drug addiction, it's going to take some time to go through withdrawal and rehab.'

'Will you let me help you tie those loose ends?'

'Yes.' She said

'Yes?'

'Why the surprised tone?'

'I expected you to say no. That I wasn't properly trained, or how you want to protect me.'

'Well you aren't properly trained and I do want to protect you, but I don't want to shut you out anymore.'

'Thank you.' He said and turned her around in his arms and kissed her. 'Where did you come up with the name Scarlett?' He asked.

'The woman you helped me, Lilly. She knew my mother.'

'Oh?' He said confused.

'Scarlett was my mother's middle name. It just seemed right.'

'And the red?'

'Looked good on.' She said and he laughed. 'I never knew you were strawberry blonde as a child. I remember you were brunette when I came to stay at your house.'

'My brother played a prank on me for touching his action figures so in my sleep he died my hair. My father grounded him for a month.'

'I don;t know how I didn't realize it was you.' He said running his fingers through her hair.

'We only met for a week, it's understandable.' She said and laid her head against his chest.

'Promise me something.' Oliver whispered.

'Anything.'

'Don't leave me.'

'Never again.' She said kissed him.

* * *

So that's it for today guys. Hope you enjoy. Next up will be Felicity and other (In vigilante mode) Going out to fight crime, with an appearance from...Sara!

So I'm not sure if I will make Felicity go public and all that stuff, or whether so will do something with Queen Consolidated. So any helps

Review if you'd like!


	21. fighting together

Hey everyone, update time!

Woo! So this chapter should be longer, and will include our favorite, black leather fighter...Sara!

Sara and Felicity will fight. Interesting huh?

Read and find out, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_'A legacy' Felicity's father said as carried the seven-year-old Felicity to her bedroom._

_'What's a legacy daddy?' She asked._

_'It's what people is left behind after you are gone. Something for people to admire, to look want to achieve.'_

_'Do you have a lega-whatsy daddy?'_

_'I would hope.'_

_'What is it?' She said sleepily._

_'My company. You and your brother.'_

_'Do I have one daddy?'_

_'Not yet sweetheart.' He said as he placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers up tucking her in.'_

_'How do I get one?'_

_'You need to do something that will get people to remember you.'_

_'Like...make my stuffed aminals kings and queens?' She said snuggling down in her covers._

_'Yeah baby, something like that.' He tucked a strand of hair behind her head then kissed her forehead. 'Goodnight sweetheart.'_

Felicity awoke in Oliver's bed, the sun shinning through the curtains into her face. Felicity turned over and noticed that Oliver wasn't in the bed with her, but it was still warm. She sat up in the bed, stretching her arms. She let out a groan of approval from it. She swung her legs out of the bed when she noticed a note on the side night stand next to the bed.

_Felicity,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, let you sleep in  
I am downstairs with mom and Thea getting breakfast  
come down when you get up._

_Love, Oliver  
P.S. There are some clothes on the chair from Thea for you to wear._

Felicity smiled at his note and looked over to the chair. On it was crop yoga pants, a light pick tank top and a set of underwear. She walked to Oliver's personal bathroom to get changed. She pulled the top on last, it was lower than she would have liked, especially seeing how she was going to be in the same room with Thea and Moira. She noted that the top didn't cover a scar at the top of the space at upper part of her chest, it stood exactly at the rim of the shirt. She ran her finger over the small, round bullet scar.

_Felicity ran down the stairwell, trying to get away from the bodyguards behind her. She turned around and fired a shot, hit on of them in the kneecap. She ran into level and turned a corner. She froze when she heard a gunshot. In front of her stood one of said bodyguards. She hadn't even realized that they had split up. Another shot rang out and the man in front of her fell to the floor. Jim appeared and ran to Felicity as she fell to the floor, catching her. He took of his jacket and placed it on Felicity's chest._

_'stay with me Felicity! Stay with me.' He said as everything started to become blurry. The last thing she heard was 'please don't leave me' before everything went dark._

Felicity snapped herself out of the memory, removing her hand from her chest. She stepped out of the bathroom and almost ran into Thea.

'Oh, Hi, Sorry are you okay?' Felicity asked.

'Yeah, sorry my fault. I came up to see if you were up and if you were, to see if the clothes fit.'

'They do, thanks, I just well I-'

'What is it?'

'Nothing.' She said and pulled her shirt up.

'Okay. well let's head downstairs.' Thea said and grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her out of Oliver's room, downstairs into the dining area. Oliver was placing a bowl of fruit on the table and a pitcher of orange juice on the table when he looked up and smiled at Felicity. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Moira came into the room with a plate full of pancakes.

'Oh my..Oliver.' She said with an open mouth and looked between Oliver and Felicity.

'Mom, what is it?' Thea asked and Felicity looked at the floor.

'Oliver when you said you had someone staying over, who would join us for breakfast. I never thought you meant...oh my.' Moira said and slowly approached Felicity.

'Mom..' Oliver started.

'We all thought you died with your family.'

'You told her?' Felicity said looking at Oliver.

'No he didn't. You look just like your mother with your brunette hair.' Moira said as she tucked a loose strand of Felicity's hair behind her ear.

'Really?' Felicity asked with unshed tears in her eyes and Moira shook her head.

'Someone care to tell me what is going on?' Thea asked.

'Thea. I would like you to meet Felicity Hale.' Oliver said.

* * *

After a very emotional breakfast Thea took Felicity up to her room to pick out an outfit for Felicity to wear.

'I don't understand why this is necessary Thea. I'm just going to be at Verdant most of the day anyways.'

'Just trust me.' Thea said and handed Felicity an outfit. Felicity spent the entire day at verdant, most of it was upstairs with Thea, rather than downstairs in the foundry, not that Felicity minded, it was nice to finally talk, just talk.

'I remember when you were first born.' Felicity said as she sipped her tea. 'You were only a few months old when you, Oliver, Robert and Moira came to stay at my family's beach house.'

'Why did you never go public?' Thea asked.

'It...complicated.'

'Then uncomplicate it' Thea said.

'It's not that simple.' Felicity said and Thea sighed. Oliver was coming up the stairs to the office but stood off to the side, listening to the two woman talk.

'You're just like my brother. Closed off and guarded.'

'Oliver has been through a lot.' Felicity said.

'Have you?' Thea asked curiously.

'No.' Felicity said and Oliver chose that moment to end the conversation.

'Hey you.' Oliver said and placed a kiss to her forehead.

'Hi, well Thea, that is my Que to leave. See you later.' Felicity said and left with Oliver. They went out the front door then wetn around back to the side entrance to not raise suspicion with Thea.

'Thanks for the save.' Felicity said as she sat down.

'Why did you say no?' He asked.

'Why did you never want to tell me about what happened to you on the island.'

'Because you are a beacon of light. I didn't want to let my darkness affect you.'

'Exactly. Thea doesn't need to hear about my past. About what happened.' She said

* * *

Oliver was suiting up for the night when he approached Felicity and Dig. Dig sat in a chair next to Felicity while she looked up some research about their target for the night.

'Felicity?' Oliver asked.

'Hmm?'

'Come with me'

'Excuse me?'

'Come out with me tonight. It's a big target. I could use the extra hand.' Oliver said and Dig had a shocked looked.

'I never thought I'd see the day Oliver would ask for help.' Dig said and Felicity laughed while Oliver rolled his eyes.

'So will you?'

'Sure, let me suit up, i'll be a minute.' Felicity walked away to go change.

'You sure about this man?' Dig asked. 'I don't mean like she can't protect herself, but-'

'I know what you mean, and yes I am. I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight, good or bad I don't know but I would rather be safe than sorry.' As Oliver finished his sentence Felicity emerged in her dark red suit and her mask already on.

'Damn girl.' Dig said and Felicity blushed and Oliver laughed. 'Only you could be dressed up as a bad ass you and still manage to blush.'

'No wig tonight?' Oliver asked.

'Nope, not trying to disguise myself from you, speaking of which please don't hit my ribs this time.' She said and walked over to him.

'Will do.' He said and kissed Felicity.

'Really guys? In front of me?' Dig said and walked away.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity arrived on the roof of the building looking through a sun roof in the building at a bird's-eye view.

'That is our main guy, I recognize him from the Intel I got.' She said and Oliver nodded, he moved to opened the sun roof but Felicity's hand on his forearm stopped him. 'Wait.' She said and tapped her ear. 'Dig, can you pull up heat signatures for the building?'

'Sure...good thought Felicity. The sun roof has a trip wire. It's hooked to an alarm system the would explode as soon as you opened it.'

'How did you know?' Oliver asked.

'Jedidiah liked to pick out buildings like these, with sun roofs. It would be a good place for a 'meet' in reality it was to catch prying eyes. Sun roof was the easiest way.'

'Wow..'

'He thought of everything.' Felicity said.

'So is this..?'

'No, I would've told you if it was.' She bit out to Oliver. 'One the trigger happened a few times, it got around to drug deals and kingpins and people in that genre. It works especially if someone wants to keep a vigilante out.' She said and stood up.

'Felicity i'm sorr-'

'Mission first. Talk later.' She said and swung down the side of the building and slipped in through the open window, Oliver following behind. Felicity approached behind a guard and jumped up, wrapping her legs around the guards neck bringing him down to the ground. Oliver looked at her then the man on the floor.

'Pressure point.' She whispered and he nodded. Oliver went left and Felicity went right. They met up one floor down then both came down swinging into the main deal. Oliver stood with his bow at full attention to the man in front of him and Felicity, Felicity who stood next to Oliver.

'Johnathan Know-' Oliver stopped when someone grabbed Felicity's shoulder, he looked at Felicity and Johnathan ran. Felicity twisted the ran and the person landed on their knees.

'Go, I got this.' Felicity said and Oliver took off after the man, who was now calling his bodyguards, what was left of them anyways. The person tripped Felicity who quickly recovered. The two fought before Felicity jumped and hooked her legs around the person's neck and brought them on the ground, into the light.

'Sara?' Felicity said.

'Felicity?' Sara said as Felicity helped her up. A guard came up behind Sara with a gun. Felicity ran around Sara and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck bringing him down to the ground snapping it.

'What..how...when...Felicity?' Sara asked baffled.

'Come on lets go.' Felicity said and tapped her ear. 'Oliver, get out.'

* * *

Felicity came down the stairs Sara came down next followed by Oliver.

'Sara good to see you.' Dig said and Sara smiled then turned to Felicity to speak but Felicity took off her mask and slammed it down on her computer desk and turned to Oliver who was putting away his bow.

'What the hell Oliver!' She yelled at him.

'Felicity I-'

'If you doubted me, then why did you ask me to come with you?'

'What he asked you to go with you?' Sara said surprised. 'What is going on?' Dig laid a hand on Sara's shoulder, signaling to not say anything.

'I don't doubt you-'

'Really? Then why did you think that this had something to do with Archive? I told you i'm not shutting you out anymore. The least you could do is trust me!' She yelled at him.

'Felicity I just-'

'Hadn't expected me to kill? Not killing is YOUR vow NOT mine. I will do my best not too. BUt you have to understand that I don't have a bow, or a bo-staff or a gun. I only have my legs! Don't start!' She said raising a finger to Oliver. 'I will do whatever it takes to protect you and the people around you and me.'

'I understand.' Felicity nodded then turned to Sara.

'You asked a question?' Felicity said.

'A question?' Sara said. 'Maybe like a hundred. How did you learn to fight like that. I watched you and Ollie from the shadows, your fighting is so unique and advanced. Nothing Ollie ever could have taught you. No offense.' She said holding a hand up to Oliver.

'I had...different training. Advanced training for many years.' Felicity said. 'Sorry about, well fighting you, I didn't realize it was well you..'

'It's alright. Those moves were impressive.'

'Thanks. I should go get changed.' Felicity said and walked away.

'Well, what are you waiting for Ollie, go after her!' Sara said and Oliver ran after her. He reached the bathroom and knocked slightly.

'Felicity?'

'What?' She snapped?

'Can I come in?'

'No.'

'I'm coming in.' He said and went into the bathroom to find Felicity with her back turned. She had on a pair of jean shorts and was putting on her bra. Oliver came up behind her and placed his hand on a scar on her back and kissed her shoulder.

'I don't doubt you.' He said kissed her neck

'Then why did you ask me if it had something to do with Jedidiah.'

'I don't know.'

'Wow, nice answer.' She said and walked out of his embrace to put her shirt on. Oliver walked up behind her again and turned her around.

'Hey look at me, I don't doubt you.' He said and kissed her. 'Not killing people is my vow to Tommy not yours, I get that. But-'

'It's never easy to take a life.'

'Exactly, I can only imagine your body count you have weighing on your shoulders.'

'Too many.' She said and rested her forehead on his chest.

'I love you no matter what.' Oliver said.

'I love you too.' She said and kissed him.

The two emerged to find that Sara had changed back into normal clothes, and Dig had gone home already.

'So Sara, what are your plans?' Felicity asked.

'I didn't really have any.' Sara said.

'You could always come by tomorrow.'

'Oh?'

'Tomorrow is Saturday.' Felicity said and Oliver groaned as he went up the steps.

'I'm going to say goodnight to Thea.'

''Saturday is the day I train him, well more like he gets his ass kicked by me.'

'That I have to see.' Sara said.

* * *

Oliver paid for a hotel room for Sara then went back to the mansion with Felicity. They stumbled into his room kissing each other before Oliver picked her up and brought her to their bed.

'I want to go public.' Felicity said as Oliver kissed down her neck. He stopped at her words and looked at her.

'You do?'

'Yes. I have a meeting on Monday with people from the company.'

'We should go public too.'

'Like as a couple?' She asked.

'Yes.' he said and kissed her.

'Okay.' She said and Oliver smiled.

'I have one condition if you don't mind.' Oliver said.

'Okay.' She said drawing it out confused.

'You wear this.' He said and pulled out a small velvet box from his pants pocket.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Will it be a ring? Will it be a necklace? An heirloom? Who knows.

Hope you enjoyed

Review is love :)


	22. News

Next update, hope you all like it :)

Okay, so Valentine's day is coming up, and I would in a chocolate shop, its going to be crazy, plus I am doing an independent study, as well as college related things, so I will try as much as I can to update all my stories, please bare with me!

* * *

_'In here you will learn how to be social. You will learn about society, how it thinks, how it reacts, why it reacts the way it does. You will become experts in profiling society, enough so that you can even predict someones movements, you will look at life like a chess board. Plan two moves ahead and plan accordingly for any possible outcomes.' Jim said as he paced in front of the classroom, he stopped in the middle and faced the class, almost directly in front of Felicity. 'In this class you will learn about yourself, in a way you would never have before.'_

_'Um...I thought this was a social class, not a philosophy class?' Felicity said raising her hand it elicited a few chuckles from the kids in the class. Jim came up and got in Felicity's face and she gulped._

_'One day, someone will make a move, one that you won't see coming and you will be caught off guard. And if that happens on a mission, it could be life or death.' Jim said and back away. 'Sense you seem so...eager to question my methods, you will be first to demonstrate.'_

* * *

Felicity looked at Oliver with confusion as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pants pocket and opened it. Inside was white gold banded ring with one large dark emerald cut stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. On each side of the diamond studded emerald were a dark red gem, and the band was a twisted vine design. He stood up from her and got down on one knee, Felicity followed sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Oliver...'

'I am so happy I brought that bullet-ridden laptop to you. Even though i had such a horrible lie to go with it. Ever since I met you you have surprised me and been a beacon of light in my life. You've saved my butt so many times, saved my life so many times. Brought me back so many times. When I heard that you had jumped out of a plane to come get me, I knew instantly that I loved you. Then I learned about your past and it made me love you even more. Such a fragile, beautiful woman like you with such a dark past, you still come out as this wonderful, amazing person. I don't what I ever did to deserve someone as remarkable as you. And if you will, I want to take you, and keep you for the rest of my life. As my lover, my partner in crime, my life saver, and my wife. So, Felicity Meghan Hale, will you marry me?' Felicity had tears running down her cheeks as Oliver finished his speech, completely stunned at the surprise she couldn't voice her words.

'I...I' She couldn't get any words out so she just shook her head. Oliver's face lit up ten times more when he saw Felicity nod, she stood up and kissed her, when he stepped back he took out the ring and slipped it onto her left ring finger and kissed her again. The couple fell back on the bed as the kiss grew more passionate before Felicity broke away from it.

'Anne.'

'What?'

'My middle name is Anne, not Meghan.'

'Felicity. Anne. Hale.' Oliver said in between kisses. 'I like it.' Oliver said as he pulled both of them fully onto the bed and started to kiss down her neck. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?'

'Lets see, bleed out in my car, pull my pig tails when we were younger, almost break a few of my ribs. Almost die on me a few times. Although to be fair I have almost died on you once or twice, and disappeared a few times, which I am sorry ab-' She was cut short when Oliver kissed her, cutting her rambling short.

'Only you, could ramble the way you do..' Oliver said with a chuckle and kissed her and lifted up the hem of her shirt. 'So, shall we celebrate our engagement?' Oliver said as he kissed her collarbone.

'We shall' Felicity said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Oliver awoke as he breathed in a scent of Felicity's hair, a smell that was starting to become his favorite. Her back was flush against his chest, his arm was on her waist, snuggling her closer to him. He pulled her in closer to him and laid a kiss on her shoulder and started to draw a pattern on her bare shoulder.

'Hmm...stop.' Felicity whined out turned in the bed to face him.

'Morning to you too.' He said and bent down to kiss her. She placed a hand on his cheek and ran it over the stubble on his cheek and smiled into the kiss.

'We should go get breakfast.' Felicity said sleepily.

'But I wanna stay in bed all day with. Forever.' He said and kissed her passionately. He rolled the two of them so that he was on top of her.

'You gonna need food in you. I'm working you hard today.' She said and covered her face after. 'God me and my mouth.'

'Believe me.' Oliver said and kissed her. 'Your mouth does amazing things.' He said with a smirk and she playfully hit him in the chest.

'Seriously, Sara is meeting us at the foundry today for training.' Felicity said and sat up in the bed. She leaned down and picked up Oliver's shirt slipping it over herself before exiting the bed and heading towards the bathroom. 'Come on we can share a shower together.' She said and headed into the bathroom, with Oliver right behind her.

After their shower, the couple headed down to the kitchen to find them some breakfast. They were greeted with Thea and Moira talking in the kitchen. Thea was over by the toaster and Moira stood at an island in the middle drinking a coffee.

'Morning.' Moira said.

'Morning.' Felicity said and moved to the cupboards and opened one side when Thea's voice burst out into the room.

'Oh my god!' Thea squealed, startling her mother. Felicity gave Oliver a worrying glance right before Thea grabbed Felicity's left handed, pulling it towards her face. 'Oh my god!' Thea squealed again and pulled Felicity's hand towards Moira. Moira lightly grabbed Felicity's hand as Felicity blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Moira just looked at the ring, then to Felicity then to Oliver.

'Oh my god! Ollie you proposed?' Thea asked excited.

'Yes I did.' Oliver said and Moira let go of Felicity's hand, she moved forward and hugged Felicity.

'Congratulations. I'm so happy for you dear. Both of you.' Moira said.

'Thank you' Felicity said with tears in her eyes. After many hugs and congratulations, breakfast was over and Felicity and Oliver were getting dressed. The two said their goodbyes before heading to verdant. They entered the basement to find Sara and Dig already there. They shared their news of their engagement to them. The four talked for a bit, then Oliver, Felicity and Sara changed into workout clothes.

'Aren't you gonna change Dig?' Sara asked.

'Noo.' Dig said. 'I'm not going up against that voodoo fighting Felicity does again.' John said with both his hands raised, and Felicity chuckled.

'Alright.' Felicity said as she emerged from the bathroom. 'Sara, you joining in for the lessons or just watching for now?'

'I think I'll watch for the moment.' Sara said and took a seat next to John.

'Ten bucks says Felicity will pin Oliver within the first five minutes.' John whispered to Sara.

'You're on.'

Oliver came out, without a shirt and got onto the training mat.

'Going sans shirt isn't going to affect me Oliver.' She said and got into a fighting stance.

'Why not even the odds then?' Oliver said and she quirked and eyebrow at him. She took her shirt off, and stood in her training bra. Sara Dig gasped at the scars on her body.

'I knew get used to that.' Felicity said quietly.

'Felicity I'm so-'

'Don't worry, i'll get my revenge.' Felicity said and ran towards him. She looped her legs around his neck, throwing him to the ground. Sara pulled out a ten from her training bra and handed it to Dig.

'Thank you.' He said as he took it. For the next 30 minutes Sara and Dig sat and watched as Felicity repeatedly kept throwing Oliver to the ground. Felicity stood at the other end of the mats as Oliver got up. Felicity walked up to Oliver and grabbed his face, pulling him to her and she kissed him.

'Really guys?' Sara said.

'Just watch.' Dig said. Oliver placed his hands on Felicity's hips and the kiss grew more passionately when Felicity kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground.

'What have I said about getting distracted.' Felicity said. Oliver kicked him leg out and tripped her. She did a back flip and stood up and smiled at him and Oliver groaned. 'You need to think of fighting moves like a chessboard, try to plan out their next move.'

'It's not that simple.'

'Yes it is.' Felicity said and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'What did I say about fighting.'

'that it's like when I kiss you. I shouldn't think, just react.'

'Exactly. So just react when you fight. Pick up signs about their next move. Look at a person's shoulder when they are punching you. Because-'

'Punches come from the shoulders.' Sara said.

'Exactly, and if someone punches, they aren't going to go straight for a spin kick, or plain kick. Because their body doesn't have enough force. So if someone punches, you can asses that they won't kick next, which gives you opportunity to use your legs.'

'But you kick after you punch.' Oliver said.

'No, I don't kick. I shift my body weight. Remember who I told you fighting is always about strength, but it is also about knowing your body? This is what I mean.' Felicity said and walked over to her water. 'Alright I think that is enough for today.'

'Wait I want to fight you.' Sara said.

'Alright, how about Oliver and you fight against me.' Felicity said. All three returned to the training mats, into fighting stances. Sara made to first move. She threw a punch at Felicity, Felicity ducked low enough to avoid the punch and pulled Sara's legs out from under her, sending to to the ground. Oliver grabbed her from behind. She placed her legs behind Oliver's and flipped her body, flipping Oliver, who fell onto the mat. Sara recovered and the two woman fought, dodges each other's kicks and punches. Sara pulled a rope a dope punch. Felicity caught the second punch, and spun her arm behind Sara's back and Sara fell to her knees. Oliver pulled her off of Sara, Felicity elbowed Oliver and Sara got Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, and raised her self, locking her legs around Sara's neck and threw the two down on the ground in one motion and stood above them.

'You two ready for round two or are you done?' Felicity asked.

'No...I'm..done.' Sara said out of breath. 'Damn girl...' She said and Felicity helped her up then helped Oliver up. Oliver hooked his leg around hers and threw her to the ground with him on top of her.

'Impressive.' Felicity said. 'You finally managed to pin me.'

'What is it now? 1 to like 100?' Dig said with a smirk and Oliver glared at him, but his expression changed to concern when Felicity got up and ran into the bathroom. Oliver followed quickly. Felicity was perched on her knees with her head in the toilet as she threw up, Oliver quickly got down and held her hair back.

'You alright?' He asked when she stopped. She nodded as she stood up and walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out. 'What happened?'

'I just felt really nauseous.'

'Do you think..It was...morning sickness? We haven't used protection.' Oliver said slowly.

'No, i'm on the pill, plus puking happens when he knee someone in the stomach.' Felicity said and it got a curious stare from Oliver.

'You kneed me in the chest on the way down on accident.' She said.

'I am so sorry.' He said and put his arms around her waist on her stomach.

'Do you want children?' She asked.

'...I do, do you?'

'Yes, I do. But not right now. Not with us going public, me going public and not until the dust settles with Archive.'

'I agree...so, you wanna have a baby?' Oliver said excited.

'Yes. Let's have a baby.'

* * *

Such a sweet way to end the story for tonight. K guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review is love!


End file.
